


Lil' Mascot

by ramenandboxers



Category: Bleach
Genre: "teasing/torture", AU, Aizen is pretty much an asshole uncle, Aizen really should have gotten his ass kicked for touching what wasn't his but..., Alcohol, Bad Surprises, Good Surprises, Grimm and Berry will prevail, Grimmjow really should have known better, M/M, Mind-fuckery, OOC-ness, Shit tons of dialogue, UKE!BERRY ALL THE TIME, author writes a lot of notes, bad touch!, call me SLY, champagne bottles and ice cubes do not belong in butt holes, changed rating to explicit, daydreaming idiots, fast-paced, good touch!, happy ending guaranteed, held in captivity...for a short period of time, ice cubes, invincible!Aizen, lovesick!Grimmjow, lovesick!ichigo, might be a tad bit emotionally and mentally haunted for life but, mild violence, mind-rape, more inside..., not full blown non-con...but, one-shot/long-shot, poor Ichigo but not really...he's Ichigo he'll survive, viewpoint switching, villain!Aizen plus AU equals pervert!Aizen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenandboxers/pseuds/ramenandboxers
Summary: Ichigo thinks all he needs is a little liquid courage and then he'll be able to confess to Grimmjow…Grimmjow already knows how the berry mascot feels about him and has their perfect night all planned out…Aizen…well Aizen is the uncle who came home much earlier than anyone expected. AU, OOC one-shot
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Lil' Mascot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own zip, zilch, zero! Kubo-sensei owns it all. 
> 
> ()() 
> 
> A/N 2020 Originally posted in my Scattered Shots collection over at FF.net...(SLYSWN) the year was 2014...shortly after this I went on a loooong writing hiatus...did not return to writing/updating my stories until spring of this year. Wow crazy how time changes a person/fandom...etc. Perhaps this story will look familiar to some of you readers...perhaps not. Either way please enjoy as I think this is one of my better stories for sure. I will not upload every story/one-shot that are originally from FFN on this site. Nah. But I will upload some! And eventually new stuff too! One thing at a time though. LOL 
> 
> Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, ALCOHOL, perverts abound, SHIT-TONS OF DIALOGUE, fast-paced, language, spelling, grammar, lovesick!Ichigo, lovesick!Grimmjow, invincible!Aizen, Ichigo is clueless except he's really not, Ichigo is innocent but not quite, Ichigo is a fast learner and often in denial about things, Aizen is an asshole but he has his reasons, Grimmjow is a bit of a jack ass at times but it's hardly his fault, other pairings loosely implied, "teasing/torture", confusion, fluff, light-angst, punctuation, Ichigo's inner thoughts and wavering decisions/emotions, Aizen's version of "20 QUESTIONS", run-ons, Grimmjows "daydreams/fantasy sequences" viewpoint switches, LIME/LEMON-citrus, bi-polar behavior/twisted mindset, multiple-personalities, inappropriate uses of ice cubes, happy endings…yeah and some other stuff typically found in SLY's fanfiction. 
> 
> Inspiration for this one-shot comes from a combination of my overactive mind, various YAOI manga, fellow Grimm and Berry shippers, AiIchi shippers and more. 
> 
> Right then...ENJOY!

Kurosaki Ichigo is a bit of a nervous wreck which he knows is rather stupid but he can't help it. The opportunity he has been waiting for-the night he has secretly been dreaming of is about to become a reality.

At exactly 6:15 pm Ichigo is going to walk out his door, sit on the front steps of his porch and wait for the star quarterback, one  Grimmjow Jeagerjaques to pick him up and take him to a house party. Well calling it a house party isn't quite accurate since the blue-haired jock described it as more of a small get together-a guy's night in doing guy things…but Ichigo is calling it a party for the sake of definition.

And anyway, none of that matters. The only thing that matters to the berry mascot is the fact that he has been asked to a social gathering by the very same guy (actually the only guy) he's been obsessing over for the past 2 years.

Yes, Ichigo has a hardcore crush-holds a deep burning lust for the other boy although calling  Grimmjow a boy seems kind of silly since there's nothing boyish about the  6-foot 1 sex god.

But since they are in the same year by definition it is technically correct.

Ichigo isn't a coward. He's not typically shy or unsure about himself per se  it's more like...the  lil ' berry mascot just isn't quite sure how to carry out his confession. Unsure about what the best method is and so he is seeking advice from one of his long-time best friends, one  Abarai Renji.

()

Yes, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had the perfect night all planned out-like a movie the fantasy played in his head.

( Grimmjow’s daydream sequence)

**_ After  _ ** **_ Nnoi _ ** **_ and the boys took they're happy asses on home  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ would make his move-play it real cool and casual. Maybe put on some tunes or a movie? Give Kurosaki the impression that nothing was going to happen. Just two guys hanging out enjoying each other's company. _ **

**_ Ichigo, (because yes it was far more fitting for  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ to address his berry mascot by his first name in his head) being the smart  _ ** **_ lil _ ** **_ ' bastard he was would eye him suspiciously sensing that the jock was planning something. _ **

' **_ What are you up to?' _ **

**_ And  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ being the cool cat he was (especially in his own fantasies) would  _ ** **_ feign _ ** **_ innocence and say " _ ** **_ Nothin _ ** **_ ' stop being so paranoid.' The berry teen still would not believe him so  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ would have to continue the charade a little longer. _ **

**_ Grabbing the TV remote, turning up the volume sprawling out like a panther in a den, completely at ease. Slowly bit-by-bit Ichigo would stop being so paranoid and he'd relax.  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ watches the other teen from the corner of his eye and he waits for the Ichigo to become fully engrossed with the television. _ **

**_ Gradually  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ scoots a little closer but again being the smart guy, he is the  _ ** **_ lil _ ** **_ ' strawberry mascot would turn to him with an accusing glare as if asking, "What do you think you're doing?" _ **

**_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ would feign innocence once again and say something along the lines of "I'm only stretching out a bit more, chill out and enjoy the movie." _ **

**_ This time, much quicker than the first the berry would comply.  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ would grin and give himself a pat on the back. _ **

**_ 30 minutes into the movie and only a tiny amount of space is left between him and his berry prize. Ichigo has become so entranced by the movie there's no way he'll suspect what's coming next. _ **

" **_ You know you can always rest your head on me, I'm not  _ ** **_ gonna _ ** **_ bite." _ **

**_ It could be  _ ** **_ Grimmjow's _ ** **_ imagination but he rather  _ ** **_ believe _ ** **_ that it isn't (even though the whole scenario is taking place inside his mind) Ichigo's cheeks turn slightly pink at the suggestion and  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ can't help but think 'Damn he's so cute when he does that.' _ **

**_ Blushing doesn't happen much at least not to  _ ** **_ Grimmjow's _ ** **_ knowledge. Maybe Ichigo just hides it really well? _ **

" **_ No thanks I'm fine." _ **

**_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ does not miss the sudden crack in the berry mascot's voice and he can feel a full-on Cheshire cat style grin making its way on his face. _ **

**_ He'll bet anything that Ichigo is half hard right now. It's all too perfect really. He just needs to close the last inch of space between them. And so, he does. _ **

**_ It's not without error. _ **

**_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ moves too fast and winds up smacking his wrist against the coffee table when he goes to lift the other teen up and pull him into his lap. And rather than welcome the embrace willingly the berry mascot is quick to protest as he turns five brilliant shades of crimson and shouts _ **

" **_ What the hell are you doing? Put me down! I  _ ** **_ wanna _ ** **_ see what happens in the movie. Oi! Oi are you-I know you can hear m- _ ** **_ mmph _ ** **_!" _ **

**_ Yes,  _ ** **_ mmph _ ** **_ quickly transforms into  _ ** **_ mmmm _ ** **_ and other delightful sounds-like groaning and whimpering and- _ **

**_ ()() _ **

**_ THE SOUND OF BREAKS SCREECHING PULLS GRIMMJOW FROM HIS DAYDREAMING…. _ **

_ A screeching voice is quick to follow _

" _ CHEESE AND RICE JEAGERJAQUES! WHAT THE FUCK YA THINK YOU'RE DOING SPACING OUT BEHIND THE FUCKING WHEEL?"  _

Grimmjow blinks and looks over at who is sitting in the passenger side. It takes him a moment to recognize the long glaring face of  Nnoitra and then another moment to realize what the other teen is trying to tell him. He's driving in a truck…on the road…the highway to be exact and the day he's been waiting all damn week for has finally come.

Grimmjow glances in his rear-view mirror and remembers that the rest of his teammates are in the back or following close behind in D-Roy's van.

What else is there for him to say but…

"The important thing is no one actually died so calm the fuck down  Nnoi ."

The taller teen starts screeching and bitching at him again but  Grimmjow decides to tune it out _. _

()()

Renji is not exactly tickled pink with Ichigo's sexual preferences-the less information he knows the better but since they are friends the redhead feels it is only natural that he should show a fair amount of concern.

"You can't seriously be thinking about going Ichigo."

"Not thinking my friend. I've already made up my mind. And when the party is in full swing, I'm going to tell  Grimmjow that I like him. Problem is I don't know how to do that, that's where you come in."

Renji rubs his neck and pulls at the collar of his zebra-striped muscle-tee clearly uncomfortable. "I don't know Ichigo jeez why don't you just grab his face and kiss him?"

The berry teen flushed a bright red "Hell no! I mean yeah, I  wanna kiss him and touch him and-

"Too much information!"

"Shut up Renji! All I'm saying is yeah, I  wanna do all those things but not in front of the guys. I  gotta figure out a way to get  Grimmjow alone."

"Look Ichigo why don't you ask Rukia or Hime- chan about this? I mean I'm no expert on this…" Renji paused and scrunched his nose before continuing "gay stuff" so… yeah."

Ichigo completely ignored Renji's look of unease and said,

"Because Rukia and Inoue would only try to turn this into some cheesy romance manga, they'd tell me I should sit down and write a poem or serenade him outside his bedroom window. I don't want to do any of that because gay or not I'm still a guy."

"Ichigo you- arghh look getting mixed up with the guys on the football team will only bring you trouble."

' _ Especially when they find out you're a flaming homo. _ ' The redhead finished inwardly.

Trouble? Nah? Sure a few guys from the team might be wigged out or whatever but Ichigo figured so long as he promised not to hit on any of them or talk about his feelings or make moon eyes at  Grimmjow then it would be okay. The guys would learn to deal.

"What are you talking about Renji? I'm already on the team even if I am just the mascot."

Renji pinched the skin between his tattooed brows. Ichigo and his whole 'I'm in love with a jock' nonsense was giving him a headache. ' _ Of all people why that guy? _

Love was unpredictable.

Yeah, Renji understood this well enough and even though he wasn't exactly a homophobe per se he couldn't help but think his berry friends' life would be a lot easier if he just went and hooked up with the head cheerleader instead.

"Look I don't trust those guys. I mean their big and mean and UGLY-specially the one with the saw-like teeth-wouldn't be surprised if he murdered someone and buried the poor soul in his back yard.

Oh, and can't forget about the one with freakishly long limbs either I swear he  musta made a deal with the devil himself because it's just not natural to have a-Oi Ichigo! Oi! Are you even listening to me?"

Actually, no Ichigo wasn't listening to Renji. The moment the redhead started going into a rant about D-Roy being a "killer" and  Nnoitra being a "demon" the berry mascot decided he much rather spend his time looking out the window and seeing if he could spot the familiar black pick up.

He knows it hasn't even turned 6' o clock but he was secretly hoping that maybe (just maybe) the blue-haired Adonis would drop by a little earlier.

"Ichigo!"

"What?" Ichigo snapped irritably and then turned away from the window.

"Don't you "what" me man I wouldn't even be telling you any of this if I didn't care."

Ichigo sighed and noted that his friends' hair had come loose from its topknot and his face was flushed with anger-no not anger more like extreme frustration.

"Look man all I'm saying is just be careful when you hang around those guys. Rukia would never forgive me-hell I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Renji's tone was completely serious now and Ichigo was reminded of the main reason he had befriended the tattooed redhead in the first place. Underneath his hotheaded bravado and horrible fashion sense Renji was a good person.

"Thanks, Renji."

"Yeah, don't mention it," Renji rubbed the back of his neck and shifted from one foot to the other "And uh if you want me to tag along just you know until I'm absolutely sure they won't try to-

Ichigo shook his head and cut Renji off. Not that he didn't appreciate his friends offer but he was already nervous enough as it is, having the other boy hover over him all night would not help matters.

"I know and I appreciate it but it's not necessary since I can take care of myself."

True. Very true. At first appearances Ichigo didn't look like much of a threat but he could brawl with the best of  em ' and his speed alone was bordering along the line of lethal and animalistic but still…

Still the sense of unease could not quite leave Renji especially since most of the guys on the football team were much bigger than his berry friend and 7 on 1 was never a fair fight especially if one of those bastards grabbed Ichigo from behind or slipped something into his drink or swung a bat at the back of his head?

Renji cringed and mentally berated himself for conjuring up such awful images.  _ 'Stupid brain! Shut up! Ichigo will be just fine-he's proven it more than once.' _

"Alright well I guess there's nothing else to discuss so I'm  gonna head out now but uh I'll keep my phone on."

His girlfriend Nel wouldn't like it because she'd automatically jump to the wrong conclusion and think he was text- ing another girl but Renji's motto had been and would always be 'bros before ho's' so if Nel didn't like it she could pack her bags and crawl on back to the roadside motel he'd first met her at.

Sure, it would kind of suck to let her go-he wouldn't be able to fall asleep and wake up on her lovely breasts that were softer than any pillow he'd ever owned anymore but Renji had known Ichigo forever so if it came down to  it, he'd still pick his berry friend over anyone else.

He  _ really _ hoped it wouldn't come to that though.

"But you haven't given me any advice."

Ichigo was pouting now. And although he would surely deny it if called out on it yes it was a practiced pout. He did it in order to get what he wanted out of his friends. Renji fell hook, line and sinker every time.

Renji snorted in amusement. Not that he would admit it out loud because to do so would have him questioning some other things about himself but in the privacy of his own thoughts the redhead couldn't help but find Ichigo's pout to be well…rather  _ adorable. _

"Fine if grabbing Jeager's face and kissing him is too fast for you then why don't you offer him half of your twin- pop or something like little boys give to girls they like in grade school?"

Ichigo's face turned red again as he tried to picture such a scenario. NO! He couldn't! If he attempted something so juvenile, he'd only become a laughing stock.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea either," a sigh, "thanks for trying though." He clapped Renji on the shoulder. "Get home safe."

Renji rolled his eyes and raised his voice to a high-pitched falsetto " _ Yes mother  _ I'll be sure to look both ways when I cross the street and not talk to any strangers unless a hot chick with cross bows appears in which case…" here the redhead waggled his brows and his tone returned to normal, "I'll follow her anywhere even if it is hell."

"Whatever dumb ass, just get going!" With a friendly shove Ichigo sent his friend on his way.

()

The party is officially in full swing and Ichigo still hasn't mustered up the courage to pull  Grimmjow away to a nice secluded corner and confess.

Not for lack of trying-it was just well… Grimmjow was currently busy playing host.

Whose brilliant idea had it been to pick up bowling balls and use them as weapons again? Oh yeah that's right it had been Luppi's, the single most effeminate looking guy on the football team. He had thought it would be oh so grand to work on his reflexes-seemed to get some kind of perverse joy out of dodging large, hard and round objects.

Ichigo thought it was a load of crap. Didn't care one damn bit about such a stupid game and didn't care much for the star receiver on the  Seireitei Death Guardians. Luppi was nothing more than an attention whore.

Of course, there was a plus side to all of this. Ichigo got to watch  Grimmjow flex his many muscles without having to be concerned about being caught but still…the berry mascot felt more annoyed than anything.

' _ Maybe Renji was right I shouldn't have even agreed to come. Hell, these guys probably wouldn't even care if I left. Since after all  _ _ it's _ _ not like  _ _ they're _ _ my actual friends, not really.' _

Feeling sorry for himself and just the slightest bit irritated with his oblivious crush Ichigo went off to sulk in the corner. And then without meaning to he fell asleep.

…

Only to be woken by someone throwing a bucket of water over his head.

"Gah!"

"Falling asleep at a party is bad manners Kuro-bro, surely you're not implying that we're boring you, are you?"

"…"

Two sets of eyes glared down at him. Ichigo sat and up and looked at Ilfort and then  Nakim .

The duo was constantly together even though they were total and complete opposites. Literally like night and day.  Nakim was a heavy-set teen with dark and harsh features, never spoke a word, crafty with his large hands. Ilfort was tall and slim with light and soft features, carried himself with pride, as elegant as a swan but with a temper like a bull. (1)

Ichigo had never had much interaction with either boy but from basic observations he concluded they were the least harmless out of all of  Grimmjow's friends.

"I wasn't bored," Ichigo lied smoothly (although in truth it didn't come out as smooth as he would have liked) "I just don't have any interest in throwing balls."

' _ Perhaps if it was a different ball activity, I'd be game but- _ _ gah _ _! Stop! Not now Ichigo-save the perverted gay boy thoughts for later…if there is a later.' _

"No interest in throwing balls, well then what are you interested in? A horror  flick ? An action movie… _ porn _ ?" Here Ilfort raised a delicate blond brow.

' _ Don't blush! Don't blush! Don't blush! Whatever you do don't do something lame like blush at the mere mention of porn Ichigo!' _

Not sure how to respond but proud that his little inner pep talk was working and no blush was rising to his face, Ichigo settled for a simple shrugging of his shoulders.

Apparently, this was an efficient enough of a response for Ilfort and  Nakim since after a simple head jerk from the blond the stocky lineman grabbed the remote control and flipped on the tv-no not just one tv but three flat screen tv's all at once.

On the first screen an action thriller was playing-some broad in a skin-tight see through dress and hot pink high heels was running through an abandoned factory screaming her lungs out as a man in a horned mask chased her. On the second screen two girls were making out and petting each other heavily while they rolled around in a kiddy-sized pool filled with butterscotch pudding. On the third screen two high power-engine sport cars raced across a rocky terrain.

And then the pair looked at Ichigo expectantly.

"Well…?"

"…?"

Well, what? What did they expect from him?

"The action thriller I guess." Truthfully the berry mascot didn't care one way or another.

Ilfort grinned at him. "Good answer. Now scoot over!" and then without further warning the blond plopped down right next to Ichigo on the sofa.

Less than a blink later,  Nakim sat down on Ichigo's other side officially sandwiching the berry in.

He wasn't particularly thrilled with being in such a position but figured it was really no different than hanging out with Renji or Keigo or Chado and eventually was able to settle down and watch the movie.

Movies typically ran from 1 to 2 hours so maybe by the time the ending credits rolled around  Grimmjow and the other guys would be finished with the "bowling" and his crush would actually pay some attention to him.

Well actually the berry mascot would just prefer it if the other guys left and he had his blue-haired hottie all to himself.

…

Without really meaning to Ichigo fell asleep a second time and had to be woken up with another bucket of water but that wasn't even the most embarrassing part.

Oh no this time was much worse because he hadn't simply fallen asleep, he'd fallen asleep on top of  Nakim and Ilfort had fallen asleep on top of him and now  Grimmjow and the rest of the guys on the team were looming over them-the expressions on their faces anything but friendly.

"Well now isn't this a cozy scene?"

" Hehehe I'll say just look at them all bundled up."

"Like three little pigs in a blanket."

"Hmm I'd say more like  widdle babbies in a cradle…want your baba little babies?"

" So, should we even ask or…?"

"I think I threw up a little in my mouth just now."

"You shut up! Seriously what's this all about Kuro-berry?"

"…"

Ichigo cringed and silently screamed/prayed for the couch to open up and swallow him whole.

To his mounting horror Ilfort merely yawned, ruffled his hair and then rose from the couch, announcing that he had to take a trip to the  _ 'lavatory' _ in a fake English accent. As for  Nakim ? Well as expected the darker teen said nothing, just simply got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

Leaving Ichigo to face interrogation time alone. He felt like a tiny little insignificant mouse that had mistakenly wandered into the lion's den. He cringed again and sunk even deeper into the couch. _ 'Seriously? This can't be happening…couldn't they have at least helped me out a little bit?' _

"It wasn't anything like that the movie was boring we passed out-that's all." He looked over at  Grimmjow and silently pleaded with the  blunet _ 'Please believe me-I only have eyes for you!' _

Grimmjow's expression was indecipherable but he was gnawing on the inside of his jaw hard enough to crack nuts so…the berry mascot had a feeling his silent message had not been received.

"That's all you say," Luppi's tone was so annoyingly sing-song as he stepped out in front and did a totally non-masculine twirl, " Somehow I'm not sure I buy it since after all a _ nyone _ can tell you're a-ouch! Hey! What the lemme-go-mph!"

"Quiet you! No cares to hear your opinion so just keep your comments to yourself."

" Yeah, pipe down  _ nino _ the big boys are having a conversation."

Ichigo would be grateful towards  Shawlong really he would but the boy with the scorpion braid was really quite intimidating with that angry expression of his and as for Edo …well the guy's hairstyle was even stranger than his own and-

It didn't matter if Ichigo looked from one football player to another he could still feel accusing electric blues boring into his skull.

He glanced over and did his best not to flinch or flush.  Grimmjow still hadn't said a word nor had his expression changed.

"So  Ichi mind if we ask  ya why?"  _ ' _ _ Nnoitra's _ _ grin is  _ _ waaaay _ __ _ more creepy _ _ than his long limbs.' _

"We'll respect you more if you're honest Ichigo, just  sayin ."

' _ You're the only one whose ever calls me Ichigo…I wonder why that is Tesla.' _

Ichigo blinked dumbly. He wasn't sure how to answer the question-well or rather he wasn't sure what else he could say to try and convince the guys that nothing funny had taken place between Ilfort,  Nakim and himself.

Minutes ticked by…

" _ Ahh ah _ this is getting so  laaaaame . I say we ignore the uber gay scene that happened just now and get drunk?"

Drunk? Now there was a grand idea if Ichigo ever heard one.  Yes, yes all he needed was a little liquid courage. ' _ Why didn't I think of that before?' _ He made a mental note to thank D-Roy.  _ 'Renji doesn't know what he's talking about, this guy actually seems pretty cool.' _

"Sounds okay to me."

Ichigo wasn't that familiar with alcohol but he figured a beer or some tequila would be all right.

Which apparently wasn't the right thing to say since now everyone was looking at him strangely again… no not strangely but at him with surprise.

Ichigo was ready to back track when after what felt like too long  Grimmjow's feral feline like grin split across his chiseled features, "Yeah let's do this!"

"I'm down."

"Me too."

"Fuck yeah!"

"And since it was  Ichi's idea he can be the one to go get."

Yeah, that sounded…Wait! What?

"Great idea  Nnoi ! Well what  ya waiting for Kuro-berry? Hop to it!"

"Me? Why me?"

"It's  cuz of you that everyone's actin' strange so-

" Yeah, you  gotta take responsibility  _ amigo _ ."

"Yeah Kurosaki, be a man."

Be a man? Well yeah okay that made some sense but there was one tiny problem.

"Uh I'm not exactly legal…er actually none of us are and-he trailed off when the group broke out into loud laughter.

Ichigo shuddered suddenly feeling as if he were surrounded by a pack of hyenas instead of lions.

"Don't be stupid  _ Kuro- _ _ bitchcakes _ no one expects you to actually go and buy liquor all  ya gotta do is- yeeeeouch ! What the fuck is your problem stop smacking me you big ape!"

" _ Huh _ , you know you like it."

Bitch-cakes? Ichigo was no expert but if  anyone was going to call anyone a bitch than Luppi was more of a bitch than he was right?  _ Right? _ He shook his head deciding to just ignore the obvious insult.

"If you don't expect me to buy liquor then how-?"

"All you got to do is go down to the cellar."

Ilfort reappeared with  Nakim just a few steps behind him.

Ichigo decided it was best not to think on how both boys had come from the kitchen when Ilfort had clearly stated that he was using the bathroom earlier.

The cellar?  Grimmjow had a cellar in his house?  Well, it was…big enough but…

"I don't know I mean if its  Grimmjow's house shouldn't he be the one to go down to the cellar."

"Heh  heh , well I could but I'd rather not." Electric blues glittered with pure amusement and well…Ichigo had no choice but to cave.

"Fine."

" Oh, don't sound so put out Kurosaki-look me and the boys are  gonna step out for a bit but it shouldn't take long. So, you just gather up the booze and-"

Wait!  Grimmjow was leaving? All of the guys were leaving? Ichigo didn't understand.

"What about getting drunk?"

' _ What if Renji is right and they're about to pull some kind of cruel joke on me?' _

"No worries Kuro-bro we'll drink when we return."

"…"

"That's right  Ichi , you just select the best liquor and then put it in the fridge to chill and we'll down it when we get back."

"No cheap crap either…get the good stuff…like aged wine or rum…yeah."

Ichigo still didn't understand. Why were they all leaving? And acting so weird…not that he knew them all that well but…

"Stop making such a face, if you're good we'll bring you something back."

"It's what friends do."

**_ Friends? _ **

Ichigo wasn't sure what to make of D-Roy winking at him just then.  Hell, he wasn't sure what to make of anything.

He looked to  Grimmjow for an explanation-a better explanation but the  blunet was already half way out the door.

"Catch you in a bit  _ Kuro- _ _ bitchcakes _ - owwww ! Would you stop fucking hitting me!"

"Not until you learn to watch your mouth."

"Tch. Ass-munch."

"Heh and you know you like that too."

"Shut up  you big idiot not in front of-

Ichigo decided not to think too hard on the weird atmosphere between Luppi and Edo either. He was better off not knowing.

"And  _ YOU _ keep the doors locked."

()()

After a long  16-hour flight the only thing a man like Aizen Sosuke wanted to do was unwind by sitting in a hot bath with a chilled glass of red wine-to shut out the world and all of its insignificant inhabitants and not to be disturbed until morning.

Silence-blissful silence of the grandest kind.

But the angels in heaven and the demons in hell did not seem to give one damn about what Aizen wanted.

()

For as he pulled into his driveway Aizen soon discovers that a peaceful night is out of the question. There is a beat up ugly gray van parked out on his front lawn, the flowers he soiled and planted with his own two hands now crushed beneath heavy tires.

His faithful pit-bull Gin has been chained up to his doghouse, his beautiful white coat spray-painted a garish neon purple color. There is a crack in one of the front windows and all of the lights have been left on.

Gritting his pearly white teeth, Aizen marches up the steps and enters the house fully intending to wring his arrogant block-headed nephew by his neck-not caring in the least if the punk has company.

()

" Grimmjow what have I told you about leaving all the lights on?"

Billionaire or not Aizen does not like to waste things unnecessarily that includes electricity.

Feeling more than a bit foolish when he discovers that said block-headed nephew is nowhere in sight the man sweeps his fingers through his silky brown hair and heads for the upstairs only to pause when the faintest sound of muffled steps moving around in the basement reaches his ears.

Grinning like a devilish madman both friend and enemy alike have often accused him of being Aizen switches his direction and sets off towards the basement.

Grimmjow probably thinks he's real clever hiding out in the basement's wine cellar…

' _ The fool.' _

()()

But Aizen quickly discovers that it isn't his nephew hiding out in the basement's wine cellar –oh no it is  someone else.

And not just a random person either but  Seireitei's very own strawberry mascot.

Why the boy is here remains to be known but Aizen is most curious to find out.

()

Ichigo is just about ready to give up. He doesn't know anything about alcohol and half of the names on the fancy bottles are damn near impossible to pronounce _. 'Why am I doing this again?' _

Oh yeah…liquid courage was the reason. Ichigo releases a sigh and lifts one of the bottles off the rack and nearly has a heart attack at the sound of footsteps.

()

A man comes into view-a man Ichigo does not recognize but who manages to startle him bad enough that the bottle starts slipping from his fingers. Just split seconds before it falls and shatters the berry mascot snaps to attention and catches it.

"I'd almost commend you on your quick reflexes however I can't very well praise someone who was about to steal from my wine cellar, now can I?"

Ichigo sucks in a sharp breath and before he can even utter a word the man is a upon him, has caught hold of his arm (the one with the expensive bottle) and is pinning him with a penetrating stare, eyes like rich chocolate liquor found in his late mother's favorite candy.

The berry teen couldn't look away if he tried. Movements sharp yet elegant the man then pries the bottle out of his grip and sets it back on its respectable rack.

Ichigo tries to say something-anything but isn't sure how to even begin. "I-well I-

There is a slight resemblance of a smirk making its way on to the man's aristocratic face "You just wanted everyone to treat you like a true member of the team instead of just a little mascot?"

Ichigo flushes and glares up at the man not knowing who the hell he is and not caring in the least. He knows all he needs to know-this man is an asshole. A weird asshole that clearly does not understand the meaning of "personal space" or "keep your hands to yourself'.

He tilts Ichigo's chin upwards and continues in his smooth drawling sort of tone. In truth it sounds like more of a statement rather than an actual question.

"Tell me my little mascot, if I had not come back early and you had actually succeeded in your task, what would you have done?"

_ 'I would have told  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ I liked him-have liked him for a long time.' _ Thought Ichigo but of course the berry teen couldn't very well voice this out loud.

Not to this man. Never mind that he still didn't have a clue about who in the hell said man was perhaps a relative or guardian of  Grimmjow's ?

Dark eyes glittered behind thick-rimmed glasses. "Or more importantly what do you think the team would have done? Do you honestly believe they would have treated you as an equal? If you truly believe this then you are far more foolish than you appear." The man's fingers lightly brushed against Ichigo's lips.

Cinnamon-coffee eyes flashed angrily and Ichigo tried to bite the fingers that had no business being anywhere near his mouth.

The man chuckled seeming to find his reaction highly amusing, "Bit of a temper, I see."

The man was mocking him now. Ichigo was sure of it and he absolutely hated being mocked.

He released a vicious snarl "You don't know shit about me! You are just some perverted bastard uncle who has nothing better to do with his time but accost a teenager for stealing a stupid bottle of wine."

A light chuckle, "You are only half correct well technically more like a third but I've decided to give you a few additional points for your pure show of bravado."

WTF?

**_ "Bastard!" _ **

"Not quite but since I left home at the age of seventeen and haven't contacted either one of my parents since, I suppose I'll allow the term." The man loosened the  crimson-colored tie around his neck, "Now then as for your  _ punishment…" _

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as he notes that the man's baritone has taken on a decidedly seductive sort of lilt.

More than just a bit freaked out Ichigo made a move to leave but found his way was blocked. Glaring up at the man once more he growled out a, " **_ Move!" _ **

The man didn't even so much as lift a brow. On the contrary the brunet seemed even more amused so Ichigo decided that a different approach would be more effective.

Perhaps if he apologized to this man he could leave. The idea of bowing his head to a pervert made his stomach twist but the berry teen knew that it was probably the only way he would be able to go home-well short of licking the asshole's patented leather dress shoes. And there was no way in hell he would ever stoop that low.

So, he bowed his head as lowly as his pride would allow him to and did his best to sound as sincere as possible. "Forgive me. I'm sorry for coming down into your wine cellar and speaking to you in such a disrespectful manner."

There was no immediate response. No way of knowing what the man thought of his apology. All Ichigo could do was wait and while he  waited, he absent-mindedly wondered what the hell was taking  Grimmjow and the guys so long.

It had been well over 30 minutes since he'd come down to the basement and still the guys hadn't returned or if they had not a single one of them had thought to come and check on him.

**_ 'Some friends. Really great guys, thanks a lot…guess it serves me right for ignoring Renji's warnings.' _ **

A hand patted his hair like one would a puppy. Ichigo raised his head and did his best not to scowl up at the man. He was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when fingers curled into his spiky orange locks and pulled.

"My dear little mascot, did you really think it would be that simple?"

Orange brows furrowed and  Ichigos ' gut churned, "So what do you want then if not an apology?"

Dark eyes flickered, it was the only warning the berry teen had before the man forcefully pulled him upward and attacked his mouth with a bruising kiss.

()()

Grimmjow felt a sudden chill go up his spine. If he were the superstitious  type, he would have thought that the "chill" was a bad omen-a sign that something unpleasant was happening or was about to happen.

But  Grimmjow didn't believe in crap like "omens" and chocked the chill up to nothing more than the simple fact that he was currently standing in the middle of the frozen section in the  late-night convenience store dressed in a simple jersey and cargo shorts.

He grabbed the last carton of lemon ice and threw it into his basket along with the other items he intended to purchase-not caring in the least that he probably looked like a complete homo in that moment.

If anyone tried to fuck with him  Grimmjow would make sure it was the last thing the stupid fucktard ever did.

But no one did fuck with the blue-haired jock because the convenience store was more or less deserted only the clerk,  Grimmjow and his friends were inside it at this time.

" Yo _ amigo _ you ready to go?"

"Yeah man I think we've left Kuro- bitchcakes by his self for long enough, little bastards' probably  cryin ' by now."

"Shut the fuck up Luppi! Kuro-berry's not that weak!"

"…"

"Yeah, yeah I heard that guy has actually been through some crazy ass shit. His twin brother tried to off himself last March and his deadbeat dad has been to rehab twice and his mom-

"Stop making crap up! Kuro-bro is about as normal as any of us-all that shit about his old man and his brother is bullshit and as for his mother well-

"All of you shut the fuck up! You don't know  nothin ' bout  nothin ' and if you keep it  up, I'll  _ rip  _ your fucking throats out!"

" Eeek ! Touchy, touchy no need to get so worked up."

"…"

" Yeah, ease up Grimm  it's not that serious."

" Yeah, cool your jets big cat. None of us actually believe the shit that Luppi says."

"That's right he's pathetic ass liar with nothing better to do."

"Hey! I'm not a liar I only tell it like it is and I still say Kuro- bitchcakes is-

Electric blues flashed dangerously and every loud mouth on  Grimmjow's team fell silent.

Fed up with all the bullshit  Grimmjow advanced towards Luppi and aimed a kick at the smaller teen's head and sent him flying into the magazine rack.

D-Roy, Edo, Ilfort,  Shawlong and  Nakim wisely kept their mouths shut…well  Nakim always kept his mouth shut up but still point here was  Grimmjow got his message across loud and clear.

A whistle of appreciation came from behind. "Not bad Jag, not bad at all."

Grimmjow turned at the voice and a grin stretched across his face. " Nnoi its bout time, thought you were  gonna spend all night messing 'round with Tesla in there."

In "there" meaning the little closed in bathroom stall inside the convenience store.

Nnoitra zipped up his fly and lightly patted Tesla on the head.

The sandy blond scowled but didn't move away from his significant other.

Grimmjow found the whole thing rather amusing but decided to keep his thoughts and commentary to himself.

Nnoitra picked up a bag of tequila lime flavored chips and tossed them into  Grimmjow's basket, then grinned knowingly at the  blunet , "So knocking Lu the fuck out wouldn't have anything to do with a certain mascot named  Ichi would it?"

An electric blue brow twitched and  Grimmjow snarled at  Nnoitra . "Don't ask questions when you already know the answer, dumb ass."

The  dark-haired teen only grinned wider and slapped the  blunet on his muscled shoulder. "Then let's head back.  Ichi's waited long enough."

Nnoitra's words reminded  Grimmjow of the main reason he'd decided to make a  late-night trip to the convenience store in the first place. He passed his basket over to  Nakim and with a jerk of his head the heavy-set teen nodded in understanding and headed towards the front.

Then  Grimmjow turned back to  Nnoitra and Tesla and said, "Listen I got grab a few more things but you guys go on ahead and I'll catch up to you."

Nnoitra sneered, "What you expect us to pay for all that shit?"

"No dumb ass!"  Grimmjow fished into his pocket and pulled out a  rolled-up wad of bills and shoved it into Tesla's open palm, "Here this should cover it!"

Nnoitra eyed the cash greedily and then snatched it out of Tesla's hand. Tesla didn't so much as lift a brow in protest.

"Don't expect to be paid back."

Electric blues rolled towards the ceiling. "Wouldn't dream of the impossible."

"Whatever numb nuts, just don't take forever or we'll leave without cha."

Grimmjow flipped the bird and turned down the next aisle.

()()

" Mmphrrrr !-get off!"

Ichigo wasn't the violent type unless he absolutely needed to be. Having a tongue forced down his throat was plenty reason. He had no other option but to bite the man's tongue.

He ignored the sharp tang of metallic crimson flooding into his mouth and pushed the asshole off and ran for the staircase.

()

Aizen had merely wished to learn more about the youth-thought they could discuss things over a cup of tea upstairs in his office… but that all changed the moment the berry mascot attacked.

()

Ichigo didn't think the man would recover so quickly and literally be right on his heels, clawing and tearing at his thin " _ I'm just a mascot _ " tee shirt and forcefully trying to drag him back down the stairs.

Ichigo was not some helpless damsel in distress so he kicked and fought and bit the man again-tasted more blood-behaving more like a wild animal than a teenage boy in that moment.

If the bastard pervert had any kind of conscience at all he'd give up before things turned really ugly.

Unfortunately, Ichigo discovered that his struggling and his kicking and clawing and biting only encouraged the man-

A crazed look shined in the deep dark pools of chocolate and Ichigo shuddered. But rather than shutting down and admitting defeat-rather than surrendering the berry mascot fought harder-moved faster-

Ichigo figured if he could just knock the glasses off the man's face it would be enough of a distraction-while the man searched and went to retrieve his  glasses, he could escape…

In theory it should have worked. Glasses weren't cheap after all and a rich bastard like this should surely shit a brick or two at the thought of something expensive being broken or cracked-

But  no, the bastard only became that much more determined as he grabbed hold of Ichigo's arm and nearly ripped it right out of its socket.

()

()

Distracted by the shock of pain shooting up his arm Ichigo hadn't noticed a flash of red in the corner of his eye until it was too little too late… the man quickly gagged him with his  crimson-colored tie and murmured…

" _ Just remember you brought this on yourself." _

()()

In Aizen's defense he had just intended on teasing the boy a little bit-he hadn't expected the little mascot to react so violently from a mere kiss and then try to run and flee like a scared rabbit in the forest.

Alas young Ichigo had given him no other choice but to restrain him.

()

()

()()

Admittedly  Grimmjow felt a bit guilty for leaving Ichigo all by himself for so long but at the same time he couldn't have very well let the orange-haired mascot tag along-it would have ruined the surprise.

And that would just not do because  Grimmjow has been planning to seduce the little mascot for weeks-no longer than that much longer.

Shortly after meeting the other teen…

_ FLASHBACK _

_ He'd come across the fight by chance and only select students remained on the grounds but of course  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ hadn't cared about any of them-his interest and focus lie solely on boy in the dark hoodie and black and red gym shorts. Quick and light on his feet and sharp and exact with his strikes and counters-it was as if a little human fireball had blazed across the schoolyard. _

_ After the victor was announced and the small crowd cleared  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ sauntered over to the "fireball" ready to strike up a conversation or issue a challenge?  _ _ Whichever _ _ came first but felt his tongue get caught in his throat when the hood fell away and the "fireball" turned to him and raised a brow in question. _

"… _?" _

_ In the shortest and simplest of terms the "fireball" was hot. Not just hot because of his fighting aura or whatever no the guy was literally physically hot and  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ had to force himself to walk away before he did something stupid and reckless… _

_ Well actually the star quarterback did plenty of stupid and reckless things on the daily but this…was a whole  _ _ nother _ _ ball game-a game  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ wasn't sure he was ready to play. _

…

_ Or so he had thought. _

_ Right up until the following week when coach announced… _

" _ We got a new mascot." _

' _ Fucking idiot coach why doesn't he just hurry up and hire us some cheerleaders like normal teams instead of wasting time on dumb ass mascots.' _

_ A life size strawberry stepped out on to the field and started doing a series of different flips, kicks and jumps in the air. At first  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ didn't think much of it-just another idiot freshman in a costume desperate for attention. _

_ But then half way through practice the little mascot threw off his costume and revealed himself-it was the same human fireball from the previous week-electric blues growing to a comically wide degree as the thin white shirt and cherry red booty shorts underneath rose higher and higher with each turn and trick of his shapely body,  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ not only had the nosebleed of the century but he wound up knocking over half of his team mates in order to get  _ _ within _ _ reach of the hot human "fireball" _

_ Who would later introduce himself as "Kurosaki Ichigo, I originally wanted to join the pom-pom squad but they wouldn't let me so…mascot was the next best choice. _ _ ' _

_ Grimmjow _ _ couldn't tell if the other boy was joking and he didn't care, "I'm the QB of the  _ _ SDGuardians _ _ , welcome to the team." _

_ () _

Grimmjow grinned at the memory and grabbed a box of condoms and some lube off the shelf and headed towards the check out.

()

()

When Ichigo opens his eyes ( _ when exactly did I lose consciousness?) _ he discovers that although the gag around his mouth is gone his hands are tightly bound together and his body is hanging suspended in the air from something that can only be defined as a swing.

Not the kind of swing children play on at the park either.

In addition to being strung up like a Christmas turkey Ichigo discovers that the bastard uncle has not only ruined his  _ "I'm just a mascot" tee _ the perverted fucker has also cut out a hole in the back of his jeans exposing his bare ass to the air.

On the bright side at least this part of the basement is well lit and insulated and it's the middle of summer so at least Ichigo isn't going to get frostbite of the anus but still…

"You sick pervert! You won't get away with this!"

" Again, with the insults, honestly Ichigo- kun I hardly think it is fair of you to call me names when I've so graciously welcomed you into my home. And for the record my name is Aizen-Sosuke but you can simply address me by Aizen- sama or Sosuke-san."

"Fat chance old man! You're no lord or master of mine."

Seriously what the fuck?

"Hmm perhaps not yet but given some time I have no doubt you'll  **_ warm _ ** up to me."

Not only was the man-this Aizen-clearly a pervert he was also clearly de-fucking- lusional . Ichigo struggled against his binds and once more cursed his "so called" friends.

A crunching sound catches his attention and Ichigo cranes his neck to see what Aizen is planning to do next although he probably is better off not knowing.

"We are going to take this time to get to know one another better Ichigo- kun ," the man all but purrs as he crushes ice and drops the cubes into a tall glass.

"I'm not just talking about basic facts like your favorite color, your favorite sports team no I'm talking about deeper more meaningful things like for example…"dramatic pause, "What is your deepest darkest secret?"

Deepest darkest secret? Was this bastard for real? Ichigo didn't have anything like that. He had secrets sure but they weren't anything to write home about.  Hell, even the one where he secretly harbored feelings for the hottest jock in school wasn't that big of a deal.

"What's it to an old perverted uncle like you? How interesting can a teenage guy be?"

Aizen did not answer right away as he resumed his task of crushing large blocks of ice into tiny cubes. The suspense was kind of grating on Ichigo's last nerve and so he demanded to know, "Hey what the hell are you doing over there anyway?"

He can almost hear the clear amusement in Aizen's tone as the man answers, "I am preparing for the celebration."

Celebration? What the fuck? What celebration?

It is then that Ichigo noted the expensive bottle of deep red wine or maybe it was champagne?

Whatever it looked like Aizen was preparing a drink for  himself and expected the berry mascot to drink as well.

' _ So that's his plan! He wants to get me drunk so he can continue his perverse little game.' _

Ichigo cursed.  _ Damn! How much worse can this get? _ And struggled against his binds once again determined to break free. ' _ They do it in the movies all the time so it can't be that difficult. _

"Don't play with your binds Ichigo- kun ." Aizen's smooth and evil baritone was almost sweet now as he lightly reprimanded the stubborn teen.

Ichigo snarled fiercely wishing he could rip the man to shreds. "Fuck you Aizen! I swear to God or any Deity that is listening once I get  free, you'll wish you had never set your eyes on me."

Dark eyes hardened and heaven help him Ichigo visibly and mentally shuddered in horror, quickly coming to realize that the man he was dealing with wasn't just a perverted "uncle" with extra time on his hands.

Aizen cleared his throat and poured the colored liquid into the tall glass and stalked towards Ichigo.

An aura of complete calm now surrounded the man and yet the berry teen still couldn't relax even the slightest bit. Rather he stiffened and snarled when Aizen pressed the rim off the glass to his lips.

Hell, if he was going to swallow anything!

Sadly, for the little mascot he wasn't able to fully prevent the liquid from slipping into his mouth and down his throat-Aizen had made sure of it as he pinched the teen's  nose when he refused the drink.

Ichigo choked and coughed and hacked-the dark liquid burning on the way down.

Frankly he didn't understand the appeal of alcohol at all. It didn't even taste good.

"Fucking asshole!"

"Tsk, tsk honestly Ichigo- kun there isn't a need for such profanity." Aizen raised the glass to his own lips and drank.

The mascot's glare intensified and he thought maybe just maybe if he could twist his body a certain  way, he would be able to knock Aizen to the side.

Ichigo took a closer look at his binds and the swing device and contemplated how he would get down  without breaking a few bones. He certainly had his work cut out for him.

And  again, he wondered ' _ Why the fuck did  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ have to leave? And why the hell didn't he warn me about his perverted ass family member-well assuming this guy is part of his family. Ugh whatever I really don't give a fuck at this rate I just want this nightmare to end. _ '

"Here I am going out of my way to make sure you are as comfortable as possible and instead of extending your gratitude you hurl insults at me."

"Drop dead Aizen! How the fuck can I relax when I'm dangling 3 feet in the air with my ass all exposed? And how the fuck is it you know my name anyway? I never told you!"

Here the man smiled, "Ah that…yes well while you were dozing off to dreamland a short while  ago, I took the liberty of finding out more about you." Fingers brushed against the side of his cheek and Ichigo recoiled in pure disgust.

"Stop fucking touching-get your  hands off g- ahhh !"

WTF? The fucking pervert hadn't really just had the gall to smack his ass had he?  _ Had he? _

Yes, he had. Aizen had the audacity not only to put his hands where they didn't belong but he also had the audacity to spank the berry mascot.

Ichigo couldn't decide if he was more angry or humiliated.

"I told you before Ichigo- kun such profanity is unnecessary so unless…you are asking me to literally **_ fuck _ ** you than I do not want to hear another foul word pass your lips."

Less than a beat later the same hand that had smacked Ichigo's bare ass was now rubbing it in slow circular motions-as if to soothe.

Ichigo felt his skin prickle and decided he might actually prefer the being spanked instead of being rubbed.

Not because he was a closet masochist but rather because he didn't want to associate words like "soft, gentle, light, caress" with a perverted uncle like Aizen.

Unfortunately for the berry mascot a certain part of his body did not seem to agree.

Fucking A!

' _ Now I have a whole 'other issue to worry about' _

_ ()() _

_ () _

_ ()()() _

_ Grimmjow _ _ daydreams part 2 _

**_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ silences Ichigo's protests with the sweetest and most gentle of kisses he's ever given anyone. And while he meets some resistance it's only for a moment because despite his protests and death threats Ichigo wants this-wants him and slowly but surely the berry mascot melts into  _ ** **_ Grimmjow's _ ** **_ arms. _ **

**_ Ichigo is a little bit shy and a little bit unsure and a little clumsy when he kisses  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ back but it hardly matters because the  _ ** **_ lil _ ** **_ ' mascot is making the most delightful sounds and trying to hump his leg and  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ appreciates this. Let's Ichigo know just how much he appreciates his efforts, grabbing hold of the other boys' hand and placing it directly on his rod. _ **

**_ Blood rushes to Ichigo's face but rather than trying to pull away the berry grows bold and grabs  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ firmly. And  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ groans low and deep in his throat and wastes little to no time in dragging his little mascot upstairs to his bedroom. _ **

**_ And once they make it to his bedroom  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ can't keep his hands off of Ichigo and he's above and beyond thrilled that Ichigo can't seem to keep his hands off him either. _ **

**_ It doesn't take long to strip the berry mascot out of his clothes (conveniently he isn't wearing much to begin with) doesn't take much coaxing before Ichigo boldly reaches for the waistband of  _ ** **_ Grimmjow's _ ** **_ pants and pulls them down. _ **

**_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ doesn't want to be a total asshole about things so he keeps his boxers on and let's his berry explore… but only for a short time. _ **

**_ He is a jock after all and doesn't have the world's best patience.  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ has no problem with a nice and steady pace because  _ ** **_ yes, _ ** **_ he does want to make Ichigo feel as comfortable as possible but at the same time…if he drags things out too  _ ** **_ long, _ ** **_ he'd fall asleep and that's just beyond fucking lame and yeah…not  _ ** **_ gonna _ ** **_ happen. _ **

**_ Drinking in each and every inch of Ichigo's delicious peach-caramel colored skin with his hungry electric blue gaze,  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ pushes the other boy back on the bed and can't help but love the image of bright orange resting against royal blue. _ **

**_ A fine contrast.  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ growls his complete and absolute approval and kisses his berry mascot's mouth a second time. _ **

**_ Less gentle than the first but still pleasurable. There's a fair bit of nipping involved and a healthy amount of licking but  _ ** **_ it's _ ** **_ all good. Tongues sliding together-tasting hot and spicy cool and sweet-cliché but sometimes even clichés suit their purpose. _ **

**_ And because the moment has finally come…knowing he has Ichigo to himself… _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ takes his time playing around, tries all kinds of different things before settling on what he likes best. _ **

**_ He decides he is especially fond of the berry's pulse point-loves brushing the pad of his finger over the throbbing muscle-their mouths continue to move together. _ **

**_ Ah the  _ ** **_ joy's _ ** **_ of multi-tasking there's nothing quite like it! _ **

**_ () _ **

"Sir, the total is 37.95."

Huh? That's not part of the-oh!

"Here."

The cashier eyes  Grimmjow strangely but the  blunet jock doesn't give a shit. With a nasty sneer he grabs his bag and heads for the exit door.

()

Nnoi and the boys are waiting for him in the parking lot-rolling blunts and listening to awful reggae music. Rather than joining them  Grimmjow decides he's going to enjoy a cigarette first and let his fantasies play out a little longer…

**_ ()() _ **

**_ () _ **

**_ () _ **

Wasn't torture so supposed to be well…torturous? Unpleasant?

The fingers moving against the swell of his exposed ass- gliding over the crack parting and tugging and teasing the skin around his forbidden hole-warm and soft rather than hard and cold and callused didn't feel much like torture at all.

All Ichigo could think was  _ 'It's the liquor. It's  _ _ gotta _ _ be I didn't swallow much but it was obviously enough to trick my body _ _ like this." _

Sucking his lips between his teeth-biting the skin until it pierced and bled-doing his best not to react-not to make a sound-not to let Aizen catch on to the fact that the front part of his jeans  were becoming almost unbearably tight Ichigo hissed out more insults and death threats and pulled at his binds

"You sick twisted fuck! Let me go or I swear I'll fucking find a way to get you back for this."

Goat face was a retired trained assassin and hadn't touched a gun in years but Ichigo was sure he could convince his father to kill some fucking pervert who held him hostage while at a house party.

A light chuckle, soft lips that had no damn business being so fucking soft tickled the shell of Ichigo's ear, "Hush my little mascot, you're too high strung. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself. Come let's finish our toast!"

"I don't want another damn drink! I just want to go home!" Ichigo screamed.

" No, you don't, at least not yet."

WTF?

" Yes, I do, enough with the perverted bullshit let me go!"

Aizen ignored Ichigo and moved back over to the small table for a moment-this time instead of pouring liquid into the glass the man simply chose to drink straight from the bottle and didn't seem to care in the least if some of it spilled on his dress shirt.

Rather with a careless shrug Aizen set the bottle down and then removed his shirt.

At the sight of the older man's body Ichigo cursed his stupid gay teenage hormones. It wasn't enough that the bastard had a handsome face and beautiful hands  on the asshole had to have a sexy body too-a body most 25 year  olds would probably give their left ball sac for.

Ichigo cringed and groaned and cursed again when his not so little friend bobbed its head in approval and stained the front of his jeans.

' _ Fuck my life! Seriously this is not fucking fair. It's just not…' _

Ichigo closed his eyes figuring if he didn't have to look at the man he wouldn't have to admit to being turned on.

"Perverted bullshit, you say?"

Yes, if only shutting his eyes solved the problem-but no listening to the man spew poison from that mouth of his in that damn bedroom voice…  _ 'Damn it!' _

Ichigo almost felt like crying but that would be even more pathetic and  really, he had to keep whatever tiny shred of dignity he had left.

' _ WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GRIMMJOW? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?' _

Aizen made his way back over to the teen.

His dark eyes flickered intelligently, "My dear little mascot you haven't seen  _ true _ perversion."

At the words Ichigo's eyes snapped back open.

Aizen smiled and twirled a glass in his hand, "Now then how about we play a little game, hmm?"

()()

()

Grimmjow’s day dream part 2 resume

**_ Breaking apart and stopping although  _ ** **_ it _ ** **_ kind of  _ ** **_ flat-out _ ** **_ sucks is necessary because neither  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ nor Ichigo were born with gills and so they have to come up for air. _ **

**_ But that doesn't mean the fun has to stop all together. In  _ ** **_ fact, _ ** **_ now is the perfect opportunity for  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ to retrieve a few items from his closet. _ **

" **_ What are you looking for?" _ **

**_ Of course, _ ** **_ Kurosaki being Kurosaki he wouldn't stay on the bed like a good little mascot. Oh no Ichigo has decided to drag the bed sheet with him and come to stand behind  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_. _ **

**_ A couple of boxes fall on top of  _ ** **_ Grimmjows _ ** **_ head. The  _ ** **_ blunet _ ** **_ curses and snarls and throws things and right now he's sure he looks anything but like a cool cat he prides himself on being-he hears Ichigo laugh (not because the other teen finds amusement in his pain-except maybe he kind of does-but rather it is because even a smoking hot jock like  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ isn't perfect. But then again  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ never claimed to be perfect. _ **

**_ Another box falls on top of his head and Ichigo's laughter gets louder. It's cute and infectious and before  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ realizes it he's laughing too. He turns to face his little berry mascot who in truth really isn't all that little at all but rather Ichigo is perfect. Fit, toned, just the right amount of muscle definition and standing at 5'9. _ **

**_ In  _ ** **_ Grimmjow's _ ** **_ sole opinion 5'9 is an ideal height since he likes his lover a bit shorter than himself. But  _ ** **_ again, _ ** **_ even if Ichigo were 5'4 or 6'2 it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference because  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ would still be determined to fuck his mascot into oblivion. _ **

**_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ pulls Ichigo in for another kiss. He can feel the other boy smiling against his lips and it makes him smile too. But before  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ can be accused of being a total love-sick idiot he rips the sheet away from the berry and pins the smaller boy down on to the plush carpeting. _ **

**_ In all honesty  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ hates the carpeting in his bedroom because  _ ** **_ it's _ ** **_ so damn white but that hardly matters at the moment. _ **

**_ Never one to disappoint Ichigo flips their position and  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ would complain but he sees no point to it when he has a lap full of berry grinding and bouncing on him. _ **

**_ Ichigo's dick is jutting upwards at a slight curve and pre-cum is dribbling from the tip and  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ would love nothing more than to take off his own boxers and rub both their hard dicks together but the jock resists because…he's determined to do things right. _ **

**_ So, _ ** **_ ignoring his own neglected member  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ wraps his hand around his berry and strokes… _ **

" **_ You can go a bit faster than that." _ **

**_ Yes, _ ** **_ because his berry mascot is such a demanding bitch in his fantasies and  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ won't have it any other way. _ **

**_ Eyes like sheer crystalline blades, voice taking on a deeper and far more lusty sounding purr/growl type noise, "You sure?" _ **

" **_ Yeah, _ ** **_ I'm sure, asshole." _ **

**_ Of course, _ ** **_ Kurosaki wouldn't be Kurosaki if he didn't throw insults even when he's on the brink of coming undone. Again,  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ wouldn't have it any other way. _ **

**_ Rather he interprets it as a challenge-adjusts his grip on the slippery hot organ just a hair and then squeezes and pumps and pulls and twists until the berry mascot is screaming himself hoarse and shaking and coming so damn hard it's a bit of a miracle that he doesn't black out. _ **

**_ It's quite the sight. One  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ wants to capture and keep forever but even if he grabbed his touch phone right now,  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ knows it would pale in comparison to the real thing. _ **

**_ His boxers are soiled with his own cum.  _ ** **_ Grimmjow _ ** **_ would probably feel embarrassed except he's still rock hard so that's something to celebrate and Ichigo is becoming all super affectionate so that's something to celebrate too. _ **

" **_ I want more." _ **

**_ Music to  _ ** **_ Grimmjow's _ ** **_ ears and of course since this is his fantasy after all he's  _ ** **_ gonna _ ** **_ deliver. _ **

**_ ()() _ **

A loud obnoxious blaring horn sounds and ruins both  Grimmjow's fantasy session and his cigarette. The blaring horn sounds again and  Grimmjow inwardly vows to kill each and  every one one of his teammates.

"Yo! Jeager! What's the hold up? Let's go!"

Stubbing out his cigarette with his shoe  Grimmjow fishes for the keys in his pocket.

' _ On second thought  _ _ maybe, _ _ I'll just light another cigarette and set the truck on fire.' _

Grimmjow would admittedly feel a little bit bad about killing off his friends but at the same time-

' _ I could escape across the  _ _ border _ _ with Ichigo and we'll become fugitives in love.' _

()()

()

()

"I am going to ask you a series of different questions and I expect an honest answer each time. If I feel that you are lying to me or if you intentionally try to avoid the question then I will push one of these specially designed cubes inside that lovely little posterior of yours."

Cinnamon- coffee colored eyes widened in a new horror and Ichigo felt his flaming face burn hotter.

Determined now more than ever before to end this hellish night, the berry mascot uses every muscle in his body he can think of in order to break free of the restraints.

Hell would freeze over before he let Aizen shove an ice cube up his ass!

"If you  struggle, you'll only get yourself more tangled."

It was a trick.  Yes, it had to be a trick. Aizen could probably sense his plan and was trying to make Ichigo second doubt himself. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Ready."

"…!"

"First question, what was your main reason for coming here tonight. As far as I know there are no official or practice football games until next month so there must be another reason."

Ichigo firmly kept his mouth shut and only glared daggers at the evil man who was trying to corrupt him.

"I should inform you now Ichigo- kun that if you fail to cooperate and play the  game, I will insert something much  **_ larger _ ** into that pretty puckered hole of yours."

Ichigo doubted it was an empty threat. He glared darkly at Aizen and spat out his answer. "I came because I was invited."

"You came because you were invited?" Aizen repeated and then reached a hand inside the glass and fingered one of the cubes,

"Surely you didn't come all this way due to a  _ simple _ invitation? You had to have had another reason, yes?"

"What are you talking about? That is my reason."

"Hmm very well I'll accept your answer…for now."

" _ Bastard!" _

The man continued fingering the cube and smirked at the teen. Ichigo twitched and fidgeted and shuddered and cursed.

"Why did you become a mascot for the  Seireitei Death Guardians?"

"Why do you care? What does it matter to you?"

Aizen plucked the cube out of the glass and moved towards Ichigo, his tone teasing and light, "Come now Ichigo- kun all I am asking for is your honesty."

()

As the ice came in contact with his skin Ichigo flinched and hissed.

Naturally Aizen was amused and continued on as though he hadn't paused at all, "You strike me as the type of boy who has a difficult time lying, your very morals won't allow it-baring the occasional little white lie-but everyone does that."

At the moment Aizen was keeping true to his word-although Ichigo could feel the man moving the ice cube in teasing circular motions against his ass it hadn't officially breached his puckered hole-he could thank the heavens for small favors.

Under the man's heated demanding gaze Ichigo felt like a tiny insignificant little sparrow trapped in a  hawk's nest.

"Alright fine if you really  wanna know I became a mascot to honor my mother's memory. She was a cheerleading champion in her day but I didn't want to join an actual cheerleading squad so I figured my next best bet was being a mascot."

"Hmm, so parading around in skin tight tees and short-shorts is to honor your mother's memory," Aizen chuckled and moved the ice cube closer to the forbidden zone. "You really are something different aren't you,  _ boy?" _

Orange brows narrowed into a harsh line. "What the  **_ hell  _ ** is that supposed to mean?"

Another chuckle. "Never mind that, come you must be thirsty." At these words Aizen moved the ice cube away from Ichigo's ass and pressed it to the berry mascot's lips. "Drink."

Ichigo scrunched his nose up in disgust. It was true he was a little thirsty but he didn't want to voluntarily accept anything Aizen offered him.

The man frowned just the slightest bit. "You don't want it?"

Ichigo shot Aizen a glare that could quite easily be translated into ' _ What do you think?  _ _ Hell _ _ no asshole!' _

"Very well if you are not  thirsty, I'm sure we can find a different part of your body that will appreciate a bit of a cool down."

Moving over to a small table Aizen plucked another cube out of the glass and advanced towards Ichigo again. He focused on the teen's front this time, making a slow trail that started at the berry mascot's jaw line, descended down to his neck, danced along his collarbone before dropping lower.

" Gahh ! Stop! Ahh  ahh too c-cold!"

Bastard what the fuck did he think he was doing pressing the damn ice cube right against one of his nipples like that? It was a thin tee shirt to begin with and-

" Nghh ."

It had nothing to do with finding the act pleasurable. It was a normal human reaction. Ichigo couldn't very well help that his nipples were  ultra-sensitive any more than he could help being gay.

"Seriously  _ STOP!" _

Stop means go apparently or Aizen was just an evil bastard who decidedly tuned Ichigo out. Most likely the later and so the assault continued.

For the first time that night Ichigo is grateful that  Grimmjow and the guys had apparently run off to a nightclub or whatever because the berry mascot would have absolutely loathed being found in such a degrading position.

Aizen's smooth baritone cut through the little mascot's thoughts. "Do forgive me Ichigo- kun I seem to have gotten ahead of myself." The man retracted his hand and stepped back.

"On to the next question, have you always shown interest in members of the same sex or is my block-headed nephew the first?"

Ichigo had two options. Play clueless or turn Aizen's question into a question of his own. Considering he knew next to nothing about the man he figured option 2 was his best choice.

"Before I answer another one of your ridiculous questions why don't you tell me who your nephew is."

Dark eyes flashed in warning. "Please do not pretend to be ignorant Ichigo- kun . I have no patience for it."

Ichigo snorted not really giving a shit.

Aizen had already assaulted his lips and his nipples-smacked his ass and asked him inappropriate personal questions what else could the man do outside of-?

Well actually there was still a lot Aizen could do to him but Ichigo was stubborn-had always been stubborn and although he might be overwhelmed, overpowered and outsmarted at the moment he was still his mother's son and he would never surrender  without a fight.

"You know very well who my nephew is just as I know very well who you are. I still recall that day as though it only happened yesterday. About a year or so ago in mid-April during a half time game when you weren't jumping up and down and parading around like an idiot you were watching my block-headed nephew with hungry eyes."

Ichigo cringed and blushed fiercely "Shut up! That's not true!"

But it was and the fact that this man knew made it even worse.

Aizen continued on as though the berry mascot hadn't objected, "You kept a souvenir that day-his  blood-stained jersey," a light chuckle, "Yes I remember the hissing fit  Grimmjow threw when he searched all over and couldn't find it anywhere…little did he know a certain strawberry mascot had taken it home with him."

Ichigo wanted to curl up into a tiny little space and just die. It was true. All of it.

_ He had picked up  _ _ Grimmjow's _ __ _ blood-stained _ _ jersey and shoved it in his gym bag and brought it home. _

_ Then when he was upstairs in the privacy of his own  _ _ bedroom, _ _ he buried his nose in the jersey, inhaled the scent of sweat, blood and all things  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ and then when that wasn't enough not nearly  _ _ enough, _ _ he put it on his naked body and rolled around in his bed until the stains bled into his covers. _

_ The next  _ _ morning, _ _ he threw both the jersey and the bedding into the laundry hamper, washed and ironed it carefully and hung it in the back of his closet fully intending to return it…one day. _

"Alright fine I admit it I like him okay, satisfied?"

" Well, I would be but isn't there something else you wish to add?"

Ichigo shot Aizen a filthy glare. "I was planning to tell him how I felt tonight but I just wasn't sure how and then one of the guys on the team suggested getting drunk and I thought it would-

"Give you liquid courage?"

"Well…yeah but I never would have expected this night to turn out like this. I mean  Grimmjow didn't say anything about well…you being here. I figured…I guess we all figured that  anyone else he lived with was out of town but clearly that isn't the case seeing as you're here harassing me and all."

"Restraining you and teasing you a bit is hardly considered harassment, Ichigo- kun . I wish you'd stop making such unfair and incorrect accusations."

" Yeah, well I wish you'd just quit the bullshit and let me go already but we can't always get what we want in life can we?"

Pure sarcasm. Probably not wise but Ichigo just didn't have the energy to really care at this point. Dealing with Aizen was exhausting.

"Seriously what do you get out of this anyway?!"

Rather than answering the berry mascot's question the man decided to remove the restraints (except for the ones binding Ichigo's hands together) and pulled him down from the swing at last. "You've done quite well all things considered…but I think a change of scenery is in order."

Change of scenery?

WTF?

()()

His body had been weakened. It was because of this reason and this reason only that Ichigo wasn't able to protest much as Aizen hauled him off into another part of the basement.

()

"Great fucking fantastic you drag me from one torture contraption to another."

A "massage table" could hardly be considered a torture contraption. Even if it did have a few belts that held the person on the table in place…

The boy was just too damn adorable for his own good. Making such a fuss over a few restraints.

Aizen honestly thought his  lil ' mascot would appreciate lying down considering he'd been in an upright position for several hours…but Ichigo- kun insisted on being stubborn-insisted on pretending to act as though he were truly offended and frightened when in  actuality, he was enjoying every single moment.

The teen's eyes and his entire body language spoke volumes.

"Get serious Ichigo- kun ," Aizen tapped the berry's nose "This is what adults call foreplay. Torture is a whole other ball game but I don't think we should attempt any S+M play until you're a bit older. Dark eyes roamed the teen's lithe body, "I do appreciate your willingness to explore though."

"Explore? What the fuck are you talking about? Damn it  get me off this thing."

"Let's continue our game."

The youth shuddered and Aizen couldn't stop himself from teasingly gliding his hand along the peach-ripened globes of flesh once more. How he would love to glide his tongue along the boys' flushed skin-pull the tight skin apart with his teeth-suckle his  lil ' mascot's sweet-bitter essence right out of him until there was nothing left…

"How often do you play with yourself?"

"How the hell should I know? I don't keep count! Could be anywhere from every twelve minutes, every half hour on the hour-most likely the later since spend a lot of my time around my friends and I'm not the exhibitionist type so…

It was pure honesty…the way the youth's blush spread from the tips of his lightly freckled ears and down to the rest of his body. He turned his head away no doubt embarrassed and turned on even more.

"Hmm and when you play with yourself do you pay an equal amount of attention to your whole body or do you just stroke your cock and squeeze your balls?"

()

What the hell? Did this man not have a mouth filter at all? Who the hell asked such questions anyway?

What next was Aizen going to ask how many times he took a piss?

And if Ichigo answered was the man going to force him to piss on command or some other sick shit?

The berry mascot really  REALLY did not want it to come to that.

"YOU! Seriously what the fuck do you-?"

Lips hovered near his ear doing funny things to his head-doing funny things to his lower region. Ichigo sucked in a harsh breath and hissed out slowly through his teeth.

"I've already explained this to you several times tonight,  _ sadly _ it appears most of what I have said hasn't sunk into that teenage mind of yours."

"Exactly I'm a  T _ EEN _ ager ! And you're what almost 40? You surely can't be seriously thinking about carrying this out further? Deep down you must know that what you are doing-what you've done is WRONG!"

"Wrong? IS it really so wrong of me to properly discipline a naughty little mascot such as yourself?" rich laughter echoed in the large basement, "I think not."

"Bastard."

"You are quite fond of that word, aren't you?"

" Pleeeease just let me go!"

He hated begging. He swore to himself that he would not reduce himself to begging but he just didn't have much energy left.

"No tears," a gentle finger swiped away a single tear, "It is time to celebrate with another drink."

Another drink?

What did Aizen have wine bottles stashed in every corner of the basement?

"And since you avoided the question it is also time to receive your penalty." Hands found  their way on to his ass once again and Ichigo squirmed and flinched and did his best to avoid the touch-

"NO! STOP!  Nnnn NO  _ DON'T!" _

"It's too late Ichigo- kun now be a good little mascot and spread yourself nice and pretty for me."

Ichigo was going to do no such thing.

The berry teen clenched his exposed butt cheeks together more tightly and tried to wiggle his way out of his binds-they weren't nearly as tight as the first binds had been so his chance of getting free was definitely higher.

"Are you really going to fight me on this?"

Ichigo said nothing.

"Very well you give me no other choice."

Ichigo heard something that sounded a lot like plastic or elastic being snapped and craned his neck to see what the devil-uncle was planning next.

Orange brows furrowed for a few minutes. ' _ Gloves? What the hell is he planning to do with-?' _

Nothing like being manhandled-nothing like being forcefully moved and positioned like a damned doll-nothing like being-

" **_ Gah!  _ ** **_ Noooo _ ** **_! Hell no! Stop! What are you-You asshole! I told you to STOOOOP!" _ **

A hand came down and swatted his ass sharply. "Stop making such a fuss I'm not going to hurt you."

" Yeah, you are. The very thought of it probably gets you  _ hard  _ because you're a sick pervert who obviously gets his rocks off at another person's pain."

"Don't insult me, I am  _ far _ more interested in your pleasure."

Ichigo shuddered and hated how his body kept betraying him. He didn't understand how Aizen could make him lose control of his true self- somehow some way this man was getting to him and it was becoming more and more difficult to resist-to deny-to honestly think of the man as an evil villain.

Again, if only to hold on to a little bit of his sanity Ichigo was going to blame it on the wine. Not that he had consumed very much but…well there was nothing left to do now but grin and bear it.

"Nice, very nice."

A compliment obviously but Ichigo was not flattered.

"Don't talk about my ass hole like it's a piece of scenery, pervert!"

"Hmm it would be positively down right cruel of me to stick a dry finger in you so-"

Just for the berry mascot's cheek or perhaps because Aizen simply couldn't resist (probably the later) gloved fingers pinched the tight skin just above his hole and Ichigo let out a squawk.

And after a moment Aizen retracted his hands and Ichigo couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Craning his neck once more (ignoring his protesting muscles) Ichigo watched and waited to see what the man had planned for him next.

"Champagne is best served chilled," at these words Aizen pulled out yet another bottle and popped the cork. Rather than red or brown the liquid was a light pink color. "This particular brand," the man continued, "has hints of rose petal, strawberry and orange." Perverted smirk pulling at his lips as he pinned Ichigo with a heated stare, "Perfect for consummating our union, wouldn't you agree my little mascot?"

The FUCK?!

What union? Aizen wasn't really going to…he couldn't…there was no way he would actually-

" So, on top of all this bullshit now you're planning to force yourself on me?!" Hard on and fuzzy mind be damned Ichigo couldn't find anything good or comforting or promising or pleasing about being forced against his will-tied down like an animal was not his idea of romance.

A dark shadow fell over the man's beautiful aristocratic features, and his deep brown orbs flashed angrily.

"How many times must I repeat myself? Why must you continue to try my patience? You think I'm evil, a soulless pervert with no conscience? My foolish little mascot if I were to truly unleash my inner  sadist, you'd not only just ask me to stop you'd get down on your hands and knees and beg for death."

It was a scary sight. No scratch that! Scary wasn't nearly a strong enough word to describe it.

Ichigo felt more than just his blood run cold.

()

Without much warning Aizen demonstrated his speed and strength once more, quickly closed his hand around Ichigo's windpipe and squeezed-the man did not seem to care if the berry mascot was in pain, did not seem to give a damn if the boy was tearing at the corner of his eyes, turning colors and quickly losing consciousness.

The teen clawed at the hands trying to get free trying to breathe in precious glorious wonderful air but his efforts simply weren't enough.

()

()

()

()

Ichigo had no doubt in his mind that he would have/could have died if Aizen truly wished for it but it seemed the bastard uncle had other plans.

"I do apologize for my behavior a few minutes ago Ichigo but you really shouldn't toy with an adult."

Ichigo had no energy to glare or he would have and for good measure he might have attempted to elbow or kick Aizen just then but the berry teen was more concerned with regaining proper control over his breathing.

And when the man pressed a glass full of ice water to his lips this  time he took it  without protest.

Aizen patted his hair and cooed softly as though they were lovers on a honey moon or something equally fluffy, "Yes, that's it  drink up  _ my _ little mascot."

" _ FUHKYOU!" _

Even muffled through the water anyone could translate the insult. It was obvious enough.

"Hmm what's that Ichigo- kun ?"

' _ Asshole. He knows damn well what I said.' _

"Don't think that our little game is over just yet…on to the final round, yes?"

As if Ichigo really had a fucking choice one way or another.

()()

"Tell me about your childhood, what did you like to do for fun? (A hand came down to swipe a peach ripened ass) And don't close your legs until I give you permission to do so."

Ichigo resigned himself to just comply-he ignored how his face burned and did his best to meet Aizen's twisted and perverse demands.  _ 'Perhaps if I just think about something  _ _ nice, _ _ I can get through this night from hell  _ _ without _ _ being traumatized for the rest of my life.' _

Easier said than done especially when he felt a cold piece of something ( _ must be the ice!') _ circle and then press against his opening.

"Don't tense up, relax!"

' _ How the fuck does he expect me to relax?' _

Ichigo sucked in a sharp breath through gritted teeth doing his best to relax. He shuddered and winced when the gumdrop shaped ice cube squeezed past the tight ring and slipped inside.

Then kind of felt like a bit of an idiot as it started to melt.

' _ Well duh dumb ass the human body runs at 98.6 of course it would melt.' _

Without much pause Aizen slipped a second and then a third cube inside and perhaps it was Ichigo's imagination but these cubes felt slightly larger…still they melted just as the first had.

' _ Well, _ _ I can be thankful for that much I guess.' _

"I do believe I asked you a question…"

Question yeah what was it again…what he did during his childhood or something?

"The same thing every kid does, run around, get into trouble, go to the park."

"Hmm it's a bit of a pity that I don't have any actual strawberries on hand."

What was Aizen mumbling about? Ichigo didn't have time to ponder on it much as the next round of cubes slipped into his body. If the man kept it  up, he might end up pissing himself. And that would just be the icing on the fucked-up cake wouldn't it?

"You really should see yourself right now Ichigo- kun . You tried to resist at first-it's a subconscious human reaction after all to clench and clamp up but after a moment you adjust and manage to calm the body… _ ahhh _ feels good doesn't it?"

The berry teen didn't answer. What was the point?

()()

()()

The drive back feels longer than ever.

Grimmjow has tried but he just can't shake the feeling that something very wrong is happening…before he tried to play it off as nothing but after receiving several urgent text messages from Kurosaki's concerned and overly dramatic group of friends…the  blunet is beginning to think the worst.

Nnoitra is screeching in his ear (as per the taller boys' usual habit) but  Grimmjow just doesn't give a damn.

Deciding to tune his friend out with the radio…the sound of Masakazu's raspy tenor is soothing and helps calm his nerves. (2)

**_ When the sun is climbing over everything, I will start walking again. _ **

**_ My  _ ** **_ everyday _ ** **_ is piling up, becoming memories _ **

**_ Piling up in my heart _ **

**_ Every time morning comes, I look at what's right in front of me _ **

**_ The coloring begins _ **

**_ It's fading, slightly I sense something _ **

**_ I look over my shoulder _ **

**_ Every time things that you couldn't remember increase, even if you've stopped and even if you're standing there _ **

**_ That "name" behind the tears, if I could remember it then nothing else would matter _ **

**_ It's the unchangeable "world" since the beginning _ **

**_ More than  _ ** **_ ever _ ** **_ I feel like I could even hear my heart's voice _ **

**_ I keep on hiding and hiding it but then it makes me unnatural to pretend to be tough _ **

**_ I couldn't say things well, I couldn't nod in approval properly, if this  _ ** **_ continues, the _ ** **_ moment I gaze at your eyes it echoes somewhere inside my heart _ **

**_ That unchangeable "world" since the beginning _ **

**_ If there is space between our hearts _ **

**_ must be the fault of this over conscious feeling _ **

**_ If we're back to "our usual selves" _ **

**_ again _ ** **_ we'll become one _ **

_ ()() _

A fizzing sound reaches Ichigo's ears. Something cold and hard presses into his hole-wetness and a slight burning sensation is quick to follow …it as it this very moment that the berry mascot realizes exactly what Aizen has pushed into his ass and he is horrified-no horrified really doesn't cover it

But  again, this hardly matters.

Aizen is amused ( _ when is there a time when the man isn't  _ _ amused, _ _ I mean really?) _

" _ So greedy _ …just look at that its already swallowed half of the contents in the bottle."

Ichigo flushes brighter than the sun. The fuck? ' _ This bastard did not just refer to my ass as having a mind or mouth of its own.' _

Finding the strength that he had sorely been lacking all night Ichigo broke free from restraints, pushed the offensive champagne bottle out of his ass and knocked Aizen out cold.

()()

()()

Ichigo knew he had to act fast. He had to flee from the basement before Aizen regained consciousness.

()

Finding his way out was no easy task especially since every damn room looked the same.

Ichigo ignored how his body protested and continued navigating his way out of basement.

()

When at last he saw the familiar staircase…the berry mascot ran towards it.

Climbing two steps at a time Ichigo was ready to let out a great sigh of relief, thinking ' _ Finally its  _ _ gonna _ _ end.  _ _ Finally, _ _ I can leave and I'll never have to- _

" Mmmph !"

A hand closed in around his mouth and a voice that Ichigo was quite sure would haunt him for the rest of his youth followed…

" _ Ichigo- _ _ kun _ _ I can admire the strength of the human body as much as the next person but it really is bad manners to get up and leave  _ _ without _ _ saying goodbye." _

' _ How the hell?!' _

**_ Yes _ ** **_ how the hell indeed? _ **

"Shall we head on upstairs now?"

()()

()

()

When Aizen sets Ichigo lightly down on the couch the berry teen can hardly believe it but he's not about to complain.

The man tucked his hand beneath his chin and studied the  oranget for a few minutes.

"My block headed nephew would never forgive me if I actually went ahead and ravished you beyond repair so  instead, I've decided that you are going to finger-fuck yourself to completion while I watch."

WTF? What the freaking fuck!

"You're out of your damn mind!"

The man smirked down at him. "I can assure you my  lil ' mascot that I am every bit as sane as you are. Now no more pouting I've saved you a strip session by cutting a hole in the back of your jeans so all you need to do is-

"FUCK NO! No fucking way you hear me no means no!"

Aizen chuckled, "My dear boy I really do believe you doth protest too much."

Ichigo couldn't take it  anymore and so he released a shout " Arghhhhh enough of this bullshit! I've more than made up for stealing your stupid wine bottle and-

Lightning quick Aizen was upon the berry mascot, only a hairs breath away from Ichigo's face, his voice brooked no room for argument, "This isn't a negotiation Ichigo- kun ," and just as the man had done earlier in the evening, he titled the teens' chin upward while his other hand found its way to the front the boys' jeans.

" Oh, my little mascot constantly playing hard to get when in fact you're just  _ HARD _ ," another chuckle, "Stop lying to yourself and just let go."

It was  downright mortifying to cum on command.

Aizen licked cum off his palm and offered Ichigo a taste.

Ichigo turned his head away feeling ashamed and disgusted not only with Aizen but at himself as well.

' _ How can I be so weak? Why the hell am I letting him do this shit to me? Why aren't I putting up more of a fight? And why the fuck am I still rock hard?' _

"Just look at the mess you've made," Aizen chided lightly in a playful sort of tone, "So thoroughly deprived aren't you my little mascot?" he caressed the teens' cheek and cooed, "No wonder you constantly wear a scowl on this beautiful face."

Ichigo groaned and tried to bury his face in the cushion but that was rather impossible since Aizen still had a hold on him.

"Please just stop!"

He felt fingers in his hair, gently combing through his messy orange spikes.

"The nightmare will only end when you stop torturing yourself, Ichigo- kun ."

' _ I'm not torturing myself!' the teen wanted to scream aloud but didn't 'You're torturing me with that damn voice and your soft hands and that laugh and damn you Aizen!' _

What the hell had come over him? Why the hell was he behaving so pathetically? Why was he allowing Aizen to pet him? Comfort him?

Ichigo didn't understand much of anything at the moment.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"I've done nothing to you."

"Bullshit! And would you stop touching me!"

Just like that the petting stopped.

"Very well. How about some tea?"

Tea? Tea?!

Ichigo looked at Aizen strangely "Do you-do you have like split personalities or something?"

Aizen looked thoroughly amused as he answered, "Could be then again Gemini stands for two so if that is the case, then you could say I have multiple personalities."

()()

()

Grimmjow can't even take the time to appreciate the cute sight of Ichigo sleeping soundly because the berry teen is not alone.

He is not going to jump to conclusions for a second time in one night.

Surely, he thinks, there is a reasonable explanation that Kurosaki, his berry mascot, his ICHIGO, has fallen asleep in Aizen's lap on the couch.

Yes Aizen, the man might technically be his uncle, his guardian but  Grimmjow has never considered the bastard such.

Hell, he barely tolerates the man. The less  Grimmjow sees of Aizen the better. Which brings to question, what the hell is the man doing home in the first place? Wasn't his trip supposed to last for another 2 weeks?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Unfortunately, sometimes (despite knowing better, knowing how much it displeases Aizen)  Grimmjow's mouth runs on autopilot.

Aizen being the bastard he is, is infuriatingly calm, casual and completely unaffected as he carefully lifts the berry mascots' head off of his lap and he rises from the couch in a dignified manner. He takes one look at the blue-haired youth and drawls, " Grimmjow you left the lights on again even though you know how much it displeases me."

Yeah, just as  Grimmjow expected. No welcome home. No warm smile. Just Aizen being Aizen. Lectures before love. Always. Not that the bastard knew how to love.

"Fuck the lights!" the  blunet snarls angrily and feels the urge to hit the man rise up in him (much like always) "What the hell do you think you're doing? Why is HE half naked and curled up on your lap?"

Not that it isn't a lovely sight-a  half-naked Ichigo is always a lovely sight but not like this!

' _ Only I should be able to see Kurosaki like this. That sinful little body is for my eyes only!' _

Aizen raises a delicate brow and sweeps long manicured fingers through his wavy locks of hair, "I do not have the energy to deal with your tantrums tonight,  Grimmjow . So instead of shouting obscenities at me why don't you see to it that Ichigo- kun gets home safely, hmm?"

Because Aizen is who he is it is more of a command rather than an actual request.

Grimmjow doesn't give a flying fuck though! Crossing the room in a few quick strides he moves to strike the older man but is quickly blocked and rendered immobile.

Then to add insult to injury because a twisted bastard like his uncle never misses an opportunity to make him feel pathetically weak, Aizen twists  Grimmjow's arm back at sharp angle and the  blunet can tell by the cold look in deep brown eyes that it is not a bluff-the message rings loud and clear.

' _ Do not test me,  _ _ boy _ _.' _

_ Translation: I'll break your arm  _ _ without _ _ even so much as blinking. _

It's happened before. An unpleasant experience. One  Grimmjow does  not wish to re-live.

Hating that a haughty bastard with perfectly coiffed hair can possess such strength but realizing it is pointless to try and challenge the man,  Grimmjow has no other option but to retract his fangs and lower his head,

" _ Sorry I left the lights on." _

Aizen releases his hold and  Grimmjow rubs his shoulder and ignores the smug look on the man's face.

The fine hairs on the back of his neck prickle and  Grimmjow feels as though he is being watched. He is…he discovers a moment later as Kurosaki wakes up and asks,

"What's going on?"

Aizen is wearing a smirk (partially meant to mock) and as a result only incensing the  blunet that much more.

"Ah my little mascot so you've awakened once more. Do promise you will come visit again soon."

Ichigo looks perplexed while  Grimmjow is just plain pissed the fuck off. He does not like one bit that Aizen is referring to the strawberry as his " _ lil _ _ ' mascot"- _ nor does he care for the subtle blush creeping up on Ichigo's sun-kissed cheeks.

It must be said once more that  Grimmjow does not want to jump to the wrong conclusion but Kurosaki's state of being half undressed does raise a brow. And well referring to the other teen as being half undressed doesn't even quite cover it seeing as he has several tears in his thin-skin tight tee, a giant hole in the back of his jeans and seems to be missing his socks.

Electric blue eyes harden  _ 'What the hell were you up to while I was out?' _

The berry teen does not offer a response and  Grimmjow isn't all that surprised since after all he and Kurosaki haven't reached the 'silent message' stage in their relationship yet-okay technically they aren't even in a relationship yet but-oh whatever!

Kurosaki could at least act like he's a bit remorseful or something couldn't he? Couldn't HE?

A certain tension is in the air. It's tight. It's uncomfortable.

"I am retiring for the night. I trust the two of you can keep the volume down to a bare minimum."

To all but his bastard of an uncle apparently.

Grimmjow's upper lip curls and he watches and waits for Aizen to disappear upstairs before making his way over to Ichigo.

He'd love to scream in the smaller teens face but logic tells him it wouldn't accomplish much and so  Grimmjow manages to keep his temper in check and politely demands Kurosaki to tell him what the hell is going on?

" So, Kurosaki what was all that about? And what is with you falling asleep on strangers' laps?"

()

At first Ichigo thinks he must surely be dreaming-his crush can't possibly be standing less than a foot away from him and so he pinches himself.

Once he concludes that  Grimmjow is not an illusion heat rises to his face and he rubs the back of his neck subconsciously, not quite sure how to begin.

But it's best to start somewhere.

"It's not like that!"

There is a dubious look on  Grimmjow's face. " Oh, really then tell me what is it like, Kurosaki?"

Irritation creeps in and Ichigo snaps out, "Nothing! You've got it all wrong! And  anyway, forget about me, what about you? What the hell took you so damn long? Do you have any idea what that uncle of yours tried to do to me?"

Electric blues flash dangerously and narrow to needle point slits. "What did that fucker do to you, Ichigo?"

If it were any other place at any other time and Ichigo hadn't gone through total harassment/humiliation for the past 3 hours or whatever he probably would have flushed and then fallen over in dreamy sort of daze at hearing his first name pass  Grimmjow's coffee-stained lips.

But alas Ichigo could not bring himself to that happy fluffy place at the moment when a large part of him just wanted to sock his  blunet -haired crush in his perfectly chiseled face.

Crossing his arms over his chest Ichigo stubbornly replied. "I'm not  gonna discuss it."

Grimmjow snorted, "Well that's just too damn bad  ain't cuz ' I'm not letting you out of this house until I get some straight answers."

Ichigo frowned. Was his crush threatening him? That wasn't very romantic-hell it wasn't even fair. What right did he have to-?

' _ I guess he really is related to that pervert whose been fucking with my head all night.' _

Cinnamon-coffee browns hardened, "I'm sure you can reach an accurate conclusion just by taking one look at me."

' _ Seriously dumb ass it's not exactly rocket science.' _

"So that's it then?"  Grimmjow grinned but it wasn't his Cheshire-cat grin-it didn't reach his eyes. "You pretend to act all clueless and wounded when in actuality you're just a shameless slut who likes to-

NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!

Ichigo shut his eyes. Wished he could shut his ears as well.

He felt his blood boil, felt his gut twist and churn and felt his heart rip at  Grimmjow's cruel and unfair and completely inaccurate accusations.

How could his crush even dare to think that he was  _ that  _ type?

"HELL NO! Why the fuck would you even suggest-? How can you think for one second that I-You know what? Fuck you! You invite me to your house only to ignore me the entire time and then you and your dick friends trick me into going down to the wine cellar while you go run last minute errands or some such shit and then your twisted uncle comes home and molests me and you have the fucking gall to accuse me of liking it-and no not just liking it you accuse me of orchestrating the whole damn thing?!

What the fuck is the matter with you? I can't believe I thought you were a good guy overall now I see it was just my lust clouding my judgment because you're nothing but  ** GRADE A DOU-HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I HAVEN'T FINISHED? IT'S RUDE TO WALK AWAY IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ARGUMENT YOU KNOW? HEY! HEEEEEY!" **

** () **

The night was so fucked up.  Grimmjow was determined to put an end to it before things got even worse.

He knew it wasn't exactly smart to walk/run away while his berry was talking/shouting at him but he just couldn't stand around for another minute without doing a damn thing!

()

Grimmjow raced up the stairs and stormed down the hallway not stopping until he reached the last door. And then he pounded his fist against it and shouted. "YOU OLD FUCKER! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH WHAT' S MINE! HOW DARE YOU SAMPLE WHAT I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A CHANCE TO! HOW FUCKING  DARE YOU!"

Aizen didn't open the door but his smooth mocking drawl came through loud and clear. "Finished already? How disappointing."

Grimmjow snarled and hissed and pounded on the door again, not giving a damn if the fancy portraits on the wall shook from the force. "You had NO FUCKING RIGHT TO DO THAT!"

"Well perhaps you will think before leaving your toys behind next time,  Grimmjow ."

Toy? Kurosaki wasn't a mother fucking toy!

Deciding pounding on the door wasn't enough  Grimmjow raised his foot and kicked it hard enough to leave a dent.

"I always knew you were a TWISTED FUCK but putting your hands on a minor I could see to it that they put your ass behind bars and never let you out again."

"Do not threaten me  Grimmjow because like it or not you are still under my care until you reach your 19th year and everything you own is mine. From your plasma tv to that beloved truck you love so much. And let me assure you Ichigo- kun is far from being a child."

Technically yes this was true…technically Ichigo was legal and could make his own decisions but…

"Don't call him that!"

"Stop hissing at me through the door like a pissed off alley cat and come inside so we can finish this conversation like men."

Grimmjow sneered and nearly ripped the knob on the door off when he went to open it.

()

Aizen was sitting up in his bed, red plush robe tied around his waist, glass of wine in hand. "Make it brief  Grimmjow , the only thing I wish to do now is rest."

Rest? Rest! Electric blues flashed wildly and  Grimmjow punched the wall above Aizen's head and growled out a low and threatening,

" _ Never again _ ! I don't give a fuck who you are or what threats you try to throw at me  **_ NEVER  _ ** **_ AGAIN  _ ** will you touch a single hair on his fiery head, are we clear?"

"Crystal clear but time is a fickle sort of thing and so perhaps there will come a day when the little mascot grows bored of you and decides to come to me of his own free will."

' **_ OVER MY DEAD BODY!' _ **

Grimmjow clenched and unclenched his jaw and punched the wall again. "  **_ THE HELL HE WILL! THE HELL YOU WILL! TCH LIKE I'D GIVE YOU THAT CHANCE. HE'S  _ ** **_ MINE!" _ **

Aizen took a sip from his wine glass. "Very well  Grimmjow , you have made your point. You may go."

With a hideous snarl  Grimmjow grabbed the nearest thing-a lamp and smashed it against the wall.

Aizen's tone was almost completely devoid of emotion as he said, "You will be paying for that and all other damages on the house."

Asshole! Fucking asshole!  Grimmjow had never hated a single soul do damn much in his life. He could easily snap and try to kill his uncle but he much rather  use his energy to calm and then properly seduce his berry mascot who was still waiting downstairs.

"Whatever. I'm going now. Don't bother looking for me in the morning ' cuz I won't be here."

"Hmm. Do try to remember to put Ichigo- kun's needs before your own. And don't take forever to make up your mind either, that boy has waited long enough as it is."

Relationship advice? What the fuck for?

"I know how to handle him so just drop it."

"Hmm yes well you best get to it then."

()()

Ichigo is not quite sure what to think or feel at the moment. So much had happened. On the up side  Grimmjow apparently liked him back (he was anxious to see what the remainder of the night might hold) but on the down side he was tiered and achy and ' _ I really need a shower.' _

A shower to get rid of the alcohol and some other things. The berry mascot shuddered and decided to end his thoughts right there. Last thing he needed was to replay the events of the night in his head.

Footsteps sounded. Ichigo jumped and whirled around.

Grimmjow appeared.

"Sorry about just running off like that Kurosaki but I had to let that bastard know that he couldn't just do something like that without dealing with the consequences."

Dealing with the consequences.  Well, there had been a fair bit of shouting just a few minutes ago and banging noises…did  Grimmjow get into a physical fight with Aizen? If so then Ichigo couldn't help but feel a bit …more like a lot flattered.

And he was quite sure he was grinning like an idiot now, previous anger at the other teen nothing but a distant memory.

"It's fine…uh I mean  it's no big deal or anything." Ichigo shuffled from one foot to another not sure how to proceed. "Uh so about what I said earlier-

"The part about you lusting over my hot body."

"Wha?" Ichigo flushed brightly and then glared when  Grimmjow laughed at him, "I never said it like-

"But you  do, don't you? Feel lust for me?"

Well yes Ichigo did lust over the jock. But it was more than just lust…there was something else…something deeper…he wasn't quite ready to put a label on it yet but-

"I like you."

Grimmjow grinned and took a few steps towards the berry mascot, "I already know that in fact I've known for  a while ."

"What?" Ichigo blinked and flushed even more "You have?"

What the hell? If it was true why hadn't the  blunet done or said anything?

Grimmjow rolled his blue eyes and snorted, "Duh! Why else would I have invited you to hang out with me and the boys?"

It was too good to be true. Surely the other teen must be fucking with him-surely  Grimmjow must be-?

"Don't look so surprised Kurosaki I've only been undressing you with my eyes every chance I get and the rest of the time I've been planning out the perfect night- _ OUR _ perfect night."

What? Come again? Ichigo wasn't sure what to think-what to feel-what to say.  Sure, he was happy-thrilled really but it just didn't make a whole lot of sense. If  Grimmjow liked him-was equally attracted to him-had been planning to seduce him then how come he'd been ignoring him the entire night? How come-?

"Why the hell didn't you warn me that your uncle would be coming home?"

Grimmjow looked visibly pained by the question and took another step towards Ichigo.

Blue eyes met brown and after a momentary pause  Grimmjow raised his hands and cupped Ichigo's face, his tone gentle and almost pleading "Look Kuro-Ichigo let's not talk about my uncle anymore-at least not tonight."

Ichigo could have slapped the hands that were touching his face away but to do so would only bring about more problems-plus he liked having  Grimmjow touch his face. A lot.

"Fine but if he ever tries something like that again or if you ever leave me around him  again, I will press charges."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let that happen."

()()

Grimmjow grinned and slid his fingers through the holes in Ichigo's ruined tee and the berry mascot could have protested/probably should have protested but did not because he was too damn excited-loved that the  blunet was touching his warm flushed skin.

To deny would only send mix signals and enough time had been wasted already good things were finally happening so why not just enjoy?

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's been a long time coming and  it's what we both want."

" _ What we both want." _ Ichigo repeated slowly. He hated how simply being touched by  Grimmjow was quickly turning his brain to pure mush.

"Mm hmm and before we go any further I  wanna say I'm sorry."

Further? Go further? How much further? Ichigo wasn't sure how he felt about being seduced. It didn't seem right. He still had the stench of dried cum, alcohol and Aizen lingering on his skin.

"Uh can I take a rein check it's been a long night and I need a shower?"

Grimmjow looked at the berry mascot as though he were an idiot, " Haaaah ? What do you mean can we pick this up some other time? Listen Kurosaki if it's a shower you want let's just take one together." Blue eyes sparkled, "I promise to keep my hands to myself."

' _ But I don't want you to keep your hands to yourself.' _ Ichigo wanted to say but didn't especially since the sense of guilt still lingered. He would love nothing more than to get frisky underneath the hot spray of a shower but-

"I can't I'm dirty." ' _ If I were to jump in the shower with  _ _ Grimmjow _ _ now I wouldn't even be able to fully enjoy myself.' _

"Didn't you know? I like my mascots a bit  _ dirty." _

_ Ahhh _ _ now there was a purr. Hard to resist but Ichigo managed. _

" No, you can't! I mean  gahhhh just let me get the stench off me and-

Grimmjow cut Ichigo off. "What stench?" without further warning the  blunet buried his nose in the berry's neck and inhaled deeply. "Smells pretty damn  **_ good _ ** to me." Then he proceeded to lick the heated sun-kissed skin.

Ichigo released a moan and not really knowing what else to do but knowing he should do something the berry entwined his legs around the  blunet and pulled him closer.

" Sure, you won't reconsider, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed, "Fine you can join me for a shower but only if you promise me something first."

Grimmjow hummed and nipped lightly along Ichigo's collarbone, "And what would that be?"

"Promise that we'll shower  somewhere else."

" _ Heh _ , now you're talking. Where would my berry mascot like to go?"

"We'll discuss that in a bit for now I just want you to kiss me."

Ichigo had never been more thrilled to see the Cheshire cat style grin appear on  Grimmjow's chiseled face as he was in that moment.

()

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and smashed their mouths together.

Unlike his fantasies where the berry mascot resisted and cursed, reality Ichigo gave as good as he was getting, tangling their warm tongues together and pressing his lithe body even closer.

()

Ichigo let himself get lost in the kiss. He savored the taste of nicotine, mint and all things  Grimmjow . He could feel how much the other teen wanted him and it sent his body into overdrive.

He began to hump the blue haired quarterback's leg like a horny canine and died just a little bit when  Grimmjow squeezed the fleshy firm globes of his ass.

' _ Yeah, _ _ this is the way it should be.  _ _ Grimmjow's _ _ hands are the only hands I want touching me like this. Every time I experience an  _ _ orgasm _ _ I want it to be the result of what he's doing to me. And when I wake up tomorrow, I want to feel the lingering effects.' _

"More!"

Begging wasn't sexy or masculine but Ichigo didn't give a shit.

"Give you more? I don't know if you can handle it can you?"

A challenge. Ichigo was determined to meet it head on.

Cinnamon and coffee browns flash with determination and Ichigo boldly grabbed the blue-haired jock right through his cargo shorts. "Take me out of here and you'll find out for yourself."

In truth part of Ichigo's words were a bluff since he wasn't nearly as confident as he'd like to be-didn't know much outside of what he himself liked, things he'd read/researched and of course whatever the hell that little session with Aizen had been earlier and yeah…it was best not to revisit a road that was better left forgotten.

"Heh,"  Grimmjow grinned wider, " Somehow I had a feeling you'd say something like that." He pecked a chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips and then slapped the  oranget's behind. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!"

Best thing Ichigo had heard all night and he was all set to follow the jock out the door but there was one tiny problem.

"Uh much as I know you'd like it I can't just walk out the door looking like this." He gestured to his appearance.

"Good point Kurosaki. Wait right here." And with that  Grimmjow bounded up the stairs.

Ichigo felt the vein between his brows twitch, mild irritation sinking its way back in. ' _ Haven't I waited long enough?' _

()

Grimmjow reappeared with a pair of sweats and tossed them at the berry teen. "Try those on."

Ichigo resisted the urge to sniff the  blunet's clothes and dressed  without a word.

()

It wasn't a perfect fit seeing as  Grimmjow was taller and far more muscular than Ichigo but the berry mascot wasn't exactly drowning in the simple gray ensemble either.  Plus, it was cozy.

Grimmjow snatched his keys and a black plastic bag from the coffee table and steered Ichigo out the door. The grin hadn't left his face and probably wouldn't any time soon.

()()

"Aren't you going to sit up front?"

Ichigo shook his head and explained his reasons for opting to sit in the back of  Grimmjow's pick up.

"I figure I can save us some time."

The  blunet raised a brow "Some time? What are you talking about?"

Ichigo felt his face flush as he elaborated, "You know save us some prep time. I figure while you concentrate on  driving, I'll uh you know get myself ready."

It took less than a minute for the light bulb to go off in  Grimmjow's head.

He leered at the smaller teen and purred, "Oh really?  So, you're telling me that while I'm sitting up front driving with a raging hard  on, you're  gonna be back here playing with yourself?"

" Well..uh yeah I mean I haven't exactly spied on you in the locker room or anything but  it's pretty obvious you're packing rather large equipment so- Ichigo trailed off and looked away.

Grimmjow nearly lost it and let out a growl. " **_ Okay enough! _ ** You keep talking like that and I won't be able to stop myself from jumping you right here and now."

Ichigo's face burned even more but he turned to meet the  blunet's gaze once more. "Look  Grimmjow we'll talk about the possibilities of outdoor sex some other time. For  now, I just want that hot shower you promised me and a bed to sleep in…I mean once you've had your fill and all."

()()

' _ Sleep once I've had my fill? As if!' _

As if  Grimmjow would ever have his fill-as if he'd ever get tiered of the  fiery mascot. He got the general idea of what Ichigo meant though and managed to calm his hard on. "Fine. Where to?"

Ichigo looked thoughtful for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "I've got it! My cousin has a guesthouse. He's hardly ever around but always leaves a spare key under the door mat."

' _ Heh, a love hotel  _ _ woulda _ _ been better but I did promise him I'd take him where he wished to go so-' _

" So, where's he  live ?"

"Eh? A bit of a ways away."

"Meaning what? 20 minutes? 30? An hour?"  Grimmjow wasn't sure he'd be able to hold out that long especially if his berry really did intend on playing with himself like he said he would. He would try though…if only to please Kurosaki.

"Why are you acting so grouchy all of a sudden?" Ichigo pouted adorably just then and  Grimmjow gnawed on the inside of his cheek and growled out, "I'm not grouchy I'm  fuckin ' horny, there's a big difference  **_ Kurosaki." _ **

Ichigo's pouting face quickly transformed into a scowl. "I like it better when you call me Ichigo."

"Heh, yeah well I've decided I'm only  gonna call you by your first name during  _ special _ times."  Grimmjow fished inside his pocket for a cigarette and lighter. He decided if he couldn't have Ichigo right away then he needed the next best thing…his beloved nicotine. Lighting up and taking a drag he added, "Like when I'm inside you."

()()

In the end  Grimmjow and Ichigo never actually managed to make it to the guesthouse.

Half way through the drive Ichigo had released what surely had to be the sexiest and most sinful of moans  Grimmjow had ever heard. The  blunet had no choice but to finally give into temptation and take a peek in the  rear-view mirror.

Ichigo's skin was flushed, the muscles in his face contorting-brows scrunched together as if in deep concentration or near the edge of bliss, biting down on his pouty perfect shaped mouth as he used one hand to pump the peach-colored organ in between his  well-muscled legs while his other hand moved lower and he pressed and curled his slim digits into his shapely behind.

Lusty brown eyes peeked out from beneath vibrant orange lashes and  Grimmjow's hand slipped off the wheel causing the truck to swerve dangerously.

Several drivers sounded their horns and the jock snapped to and quickly regained control over the wheel, pulled over, shifted into park and climbed into the back.

()

If the berry mascot was  startled, he hid it well. It was most likely just the simple matter that Ichigo hadn't recovered from is orgasm.

"I'm not even going to ask when you started to strip because at this  point, I really couldn't give a flying fuck, just raise that tight little ass of yours higher and wrap your legs around me so we can do this."

Lust filled mind and all Ichigo received the message loud and clear and willingly complied.

()()

Tossing his fantasies of a perfect night filled with slow seduction and  sap -happy romance to the side  Grimmjow only waited for Ichigo's official nod of consent before plowing in with a mighty roar.

()()

**_ THE END _ **

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING/WATCHING/REVIEWING! 
> 
> NOTES: 
> 
> The duo was constantly together even though they were total and complete opposites. Literally like night and day. Nakim was a heavy-set teen with dark and harsh features, never spoke a word, crafty with his large hands. Ilfort was tall and slim with light and soft features, carried himself with pride, as elegant as a swan but with a temper like a bull. (1) 
> 
> The idea of these two as a couple just kind of came to me randomly. Shrugs, the more I thought about it the more I liked it. That's pretty much it. 
> 
> Deciding to tune his friend out with the radio…the sound of Masakazu's raspy tenor is soothing and helps calm his nerves. (2) 
> 
> When the sun is climbing over everything, I will start walking again. 
> 
> My everyday is piling up, becoming memories 
> 
> Piling up in my heart 
> 
> Every time morning comes, I look at what's right in front of me 
> 
> The coloring begins 
> 
> It's fading, slightly I sense something 
> 
> I look over my shoulder 
> 
> Every time things that you couldn't remember increase, even if you've stopped and even if you're standing there 
> 
> That "name" behind the tears, if I could remember it then nothing else would matter 
> 
> It's the unchangeable "world" since the beginning 
> 
> I have a habit of using translated lyrics in parts of my GrimmxIchi fics…normally its Grimmjow's seiyuu…the beloved Suwabe Junichi that "graces us with his presence" but this time around Ichigo's seiyuu Morita Masakazu decided to "grace us with his presence" LOL…seriously though if you haven't heard the BLEACH character albums or pretty much any song by Suwabe Junichi….you are missing out my dears! 
> 
> ()() 
> 
> In closing SLY would like to let you in on a little secret. When the idea first sprung to mind it was nothing like this at all. Ichigo had a crush but he wasn't a mascot and Grimmjow was not a love-sick puppy who got so caught up in his day dreams and yeah. Also when the idea first sprung to mind Aizen was supposed to be even more twisted and perverse and Grimmjow was supposed to find Ichigo bound in shackles and shit but…I thought well a couple of things 1) It's not really my style 2) It's not exactly original and 3) I don't know how I could have achieved a happy ending if I wrote something like that. 
> 
> ~SLY~


End file.
